Evenstar
by Raven Howl
Summary: Deux ans après l'arrestation de John Harrison, l'équipage de l'Enterprise est envoyé dans l'espace Klingon pour répertorier une nouvelle planète, découverte depuis peu par la Fédération. Mais l'intervention ne se passe pas comme prévu, et le Capitaine Kirk va devoir faire face à une nouvelle menace ...
1. Prélude

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry et à la franchise Star Trek. Je ne tire aucun profit dessus. _

_Note__ : Cette histoire se passe deux ans après Star Trek Into Darkness, il peut donc y avoir des spoilers -comme dans ce prélude- sur l'épisode 2 de J.J Abrams et donc, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, vous êtes prévenus. C'est une vision du scénario de Star Trek III qui est prévu pour 2016 et que j'attends avec impatience. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que vous m'encouragerez à la continuer. Ce sont mes opinions et mes connaissances sur l'Univers de Star Trek sont très restreintes. Si jamais, je fais une erreur dans l'histoire, je vous invite à m'en faire part que je corrige mes fautes. J'accepte toutes les critiques -négatives ou positives- tant quelles restent amicales et non vulgaires. Merci et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**_Prélude_****_:_**

_Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort du Capitaine Pike. Deux longues années depuis que l'équipage de l'Enterprise avait réussi à mettre aux arrêts le criminel de guerre John Harrison, plus connu sous le nom de Khan. James T. Kirk ne se rendait pas compte de cette notion de temps, elle était trop vague, trop flou pour lui. _

_Adossé à son siège, observant le vide de sa cabine, il se remémorait chaque instant qu'il avait vécu avec son vaisseau et ses équipiers. Des moments durs pour tout le monde. Il se rappela le geste courageux, dans lequel il décelait une part d'affection, qu'avait fait Spock en ramenant Khan à bord de l'Enterprise, alors que le Capitaine de ce vaisseau venait de mourir irradier pour les sauver. Il se rappela de la confiance de Scotty, qui avait pourtant démissionné avant que la mission ne débute. Même Chekov avait fait preuve d'une extrême patience avec le Capitaine, alors que ce-dernier le poussait à faire des choses invraisemblables. _

_Et cette phrase qu'avait prononcé Spock. Elle tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Il esquissa un sourire rien qu'en se rappelant de ces mots, si faibles soient-ils mais lourds de sens pour lui. Pourquoi avait-il eu tant de mal à les lui faire dire ? Sa condition vulcaine l'en empêchait bien sûre, mais d'autres remparts lui barraient le passage vers ses sentiments. Jim n'aurait jamais pensé entendre ça de la bouche du vulcain, mais il était heureux à présent. Cette étrange sensation lui provoqua un agréable frisson qui lui parcourut toute l'échine, jusqu'à lui faire dresser ses courts cheveux blonds sur le haut de son crâne. Une douce senteur vint chatouiller ses narines, alors que ses yeux clos, le laissaient imaginer diverses images. Bien que ce calme fut un temps soit peu réparateur, il fut de courte durée, car le Capitaine entendit l'intercom sonner à deux reprises. Il ouvrit la fréquence et entendit la voix de son Second, froide et calme, l'informait d'une nouvelle mission. _

_**«-Le nouvel Amiral en chef nous a confié une mission, en dehors de notre Galaxie, Capitaine. Il nous ordonne de nous y rendre sur le champs »**_

_**-De quoi s'agit-il ? **__L'interrogea Kirk en se redressant sur son siège, et en ouvrant ses petits yeux azurs. _

_**«-Une planète a été découverte il y a peu dans l'espace Klingon. L'amiral désire que nous nous y rendions pour faire l'état des lieux et faire une cartographie de la Planète. Et Capitaine … »**_

_**-Oui Commander ? **_

_La voix de l'officier en Second se fit plus prudente. Il avait l'air inquiet au sujet de cette planète. Et Jim connaissait son ami. Il n'était pas de ces personnes qui s'inquiètent pour un rien et qui deviennent paranoïaque au bout de quelques jours. _

_Non. Spock avait une logique trop sûre pour être de cette catégorie là. _

_**«-Des vies humaines ont été relevé sur cette planète, mais aucun de nos vaisseaux n'est revenu vivant de cette expédition. L'amiral nous a conseillé de ne faire descendre qu'un petit groupe d'entre-nous, pour ne pas provoquer la colère de ses habitants. »**_

_Le Capitaine acquiesça en se relevant fièrement. Il observa son lit une dernière fois, sachant très bien que cette nouvelle mission, allait durer un certain temps. Elle sera peut-être ennuyeuse ou dangereuse, mais ce qui était sûre, c'est que l'Enterprise, allait être à nouveau réuni, sous ses ordres et sous les conseils de son ami, Spock. _


	2. Sous bonne Garde

_Disclaimer__: Les personnages de cette fiction, appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry et à la franchise Star Trek. Je ne tire aucun profit dessus. _

_Note__: Coucou tout le monde, voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction "Evenstar". Je le poste en avance car je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire dimanche, et je ne voudrais pas vous faire trop patienter. _

_Ce premier chapitre est une sorte de mise en place de l'histoire. Je préférais m'attarder sur celui-ci, pour vous montrer la relation qui allait lier les deux personnages. La race des loups et la planète sont ma pure création, alors attention, pas touche. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous me soutiendrez jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire ! _

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_********_: Sous bonne Garde_**

_Jim ne sentait plus ses membres. C'était comme s'il ne les avait plus, comme s'il les avait perdu. Ses yeux clos étaient lourds, et il sentait un liquide chaud coulait sur sa tempe droite. Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ouvrir les yeux ? Pourquoi l'atmosphère autour de lui avait l'air si chaleureuse alors que son cœur était glacé par un souvenir récent. Que s'était-il passé ? Sa mémoire lui revînt peu à peu alors qu'il gigotait à peine pour sentir s'il était entier. Leur nouvel Amiral en chef leur avait donné une mission de la plus haute importance. Son équipage et lui-même étaient partis sans plus attendre vers cette planète inconnue dont la population ne semblait pas apprécier les visiteurs importuns. Lorsqu'ils furent aux abords de celle-ci, Jim, Spock et Chekov descendirent sur terre avec une navette. La plus petite qu'ils possédaient. _

_Au début, tout semblait se passer comme prévu. La navette survola de nombreuses régions, des mers plus ou moins grande, et des montagnes plus ou moins hautes. Alors que le Commander allait envoyer un signal pour que Uhura, Marcus et Bones descendent également, le réacteur avait été sauvagement endommagé par une balle ordinaire, mais portée à une distance proche de leur position. Ce qui était totalement improbable étant donné la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait. Le Capitaine, son Second et le lieutenant n'eurent pas le temps de voir d'où provenait l'attaque, car une masse volumineuse transperça toute la carrosserie de la navette. _

_La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était que son vaisseau s'écrasait vers une plaine verdoyante. _

_Une étrange douleur le ramena à la réalité. Elle se situait au niveau de sa cuisse gauche. Elle augmentait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de gigoter pour ressentir la présence de ses membres. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il le fallait car il devait retrouver ses compagnons, ou au moins, les savoir en vie et en bonne santé. _

_Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il sentit un nouveau liquide contre sa cuisse. Il était beaucoup plus visqueux et frais que celui qui s'écoulait de sa chair, qu'il identifia comme étant du sang. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et cette sensation. Comme si quelque chose d'humide était passée sur sa blessure pour l'aider à guérir ou au contraire, l'empêcher de se rétablir. _

_Ses yeux papillonnèrent un moment avant d'apercevoir de la lumière, puis des couleurs, et enfin, des formes. Il était adossé à une masse de poil plutôt volumineuse et qui ne payait pas de mine. Son cœur se mit à accélérer alors qu'il tournait son regard intimidé vers ce qui semblait être, son dossier. Ce n'était ni un humain, ni un animal, ni un arbre et encore moins un rocher recouvert de mousse. Il s'agissait d'un monstre long de deux mètres au bas mot et de sa position, il pouvait dire qu'elle faisait au moins un mètre vingt de haut. Il ne s'imaginait même pas ce à quoi elle devait ressembler une fois debout. Son dos se raidit et ses mains se crispèrent sur son pantalon. Comment s'était-il retrouvé contre cette créature ? Et puis, est-ce qu'elle allait le manger ? De toute façon, dans l'état où il se trouvait, il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose. C'est alors que quelque chose de lourd se posa sur son ventre, le faisant sursauter de terreur. C'était une boule de poil noire, dotée de quatre longues pattes et d'une, sa patte antérieur gauche, qui avait la particularité d'avoir une sorte de chaussette blanche. Deux petits yeux dorés le fixaient, une langue dehors gouttant sur sa main droite et deux oreilles aussi touffues que le reste, droites et attentives au moindre son. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un petit. Et, au vu de son physique, il ressemblait trait pour trait à un loup, animal en voie de disparition sur la Terre. _

_Jim était totalement figé, si ce petit était celui du monstre derrière lui et qu'il le touchait, la créature ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui. Ce n'était pas trop ce à quoi pensait cette bestiole sur son bas ventre, elle semblait réclamer une caresse et frotta son front contre son bras, léchant vulgairement sa main en laissant une quantité astronomique de salive sur son membre. _

_**-Tu veux que je te caresse ? **__L'interrogea Jim, sachant tout de même que cette bestiole ne lui répondrait pas. _

_Pourtant, cette dernière acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, comme pour trouver sa position pour dormir. A trois reprises, la queue touffue du petit loup effleura le nez du Capitaine et il se retint d'éternuer, de peur de réveiller son équivalent cent fois plus gros. Puis, le petit loup se coucha, présentant son cou pour être caresser. D'abord intimidé, Kirk finit par entreprendre une longue série de caresses, qui firent frémir la bestiole et la firent bâiller de bien être. Tandis qu'elle appréciait cet instant, Jim en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il remarqua, que ces deux créatures n'étaient rien comparer à celles qui l'entourait. Toute la plaine, aussi grande soit-elle, était jonchée par des corps de loups aussi massif et long que des bus londonien. Où était-il tombé ? Ce monde ne pouvait pas être réel, il était en train de rêver. _

_Il devait certainement rêver, et lorsqu'il se réveillerait dans sa réalité, il serait en compagnie de Spock et Chekov, ou même de tout son équipage. Il ferma les yeux et pensant fortement à son vaisseau, ses amis et la Terre. Une sensation se fit ressentir. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ce n'était que le petit loup qui changeait de place, pour en trouver une plus confortable. _

_Désespéré, il laissa tomber ses bras de chaque côté de son propre corps. Sa gorge se noua, ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, rien de ça ne pouvait être vrai. La petite créature installait sur lui, se releva, ressentant la peine de Jim et appuya ses deux pattes avant contre ses épaules, comme pour le câliner. Elle lécha le bas de ses yeux, l'empêchant de verser une seule larme et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. C'était incroyable. Cette petit boule de poil sentait la détresse du jeune homme et essayait de l'apaiser en le réconfortant. _

_**-Merci … **__Souffla le Capitaine en lui caressant le haut de la tête. _

_Elle ronronna de plaisir avant de descendre de son perchoir. Jim put enfin voir l'horrible plaie qui le tiraillait depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle était large de trois centimètres et s'étendait du bas de son mollet, jusqu'à son genou droit. Elle ne saignait plus, et pourtant, le rouge vif qui en sortait, faisait froid dans le dos. _

_Détachant les yeux de cet horrible spectacle, il redirigea son regard vers le louveteau qui semblait chercher quelque chose derrière les buissons. Jim aperçut d'autres petits loups, jouant un peu plus loin, et qui n'avaient pas vraiment envie de s'approcher de lui, vu les regards qu'ils lui lançaient à chaque fois qu'il les fixait un peu trop longtemps. Seul cette petite boule de poil noire, s'aventurait dans le périmètre que les autres évitaient. _

_Une fois qu'elle eut trouvée ce qu'elle cherchait, la petite créature revint en sautillant joyeusement sur ces quatre pattes, déposant aux pieds du Capitaine, de grosses feuilles d'origines inconnues. En tout cas, en ce qui concernait le jeune Kirk. Le louveteau s'aventura un peu trop près de la blessure de Jim, et lorsque la truffe humide du petit loup frôla la plaie, le Capitaine ne put réprimer un crissement de dents, qui effraya son compagnon. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent contre son crâne, ses yeux l'implorèrent de ne pas le violenter et sa queue disparut sous son ventre. _

_**-Ce n'est rien, excuse-moi … C'est que c'est un peu douloureux, d**__it le Capitaine en se redressant difficilement. _

_Son dos le faisait autant souffrir que sa jambe. En fait, la grosse couche de poil derrière lui, étouffait sa douleur depuis … depuis un certain temps sans doute. La chute avait dû être rude et l'atterrissage encore plus. Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir comment il était arrivé ici, et ce n'était pas ces loups qui allaient le lui dire. _

_Le louveteau comprit d'où venait son erreur. Il essaya de poser les grandes feuilles sur la plaie rougie délicatement, et les recouvrit d'une bave visqueuse et collante, afin qu'elles tiennent en place. Son travail achevé, il vint se mettre à côté de Jim, soulevant sa main à terre pour qu'il la dépose sur son dos une fois couché. _

_**-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec tes semblables ? Tu seras bien mieux avec eux qu'avec moi … **__Murmura Jim en le grattant derrière l'oreille. _

_Le loup leva sa petite tête et la tourna vers lui. Ses yeux lui lancèrent un regard pas très amical, comme s'il désapprouvait ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Kirk ne put qu'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés avant de sourire. _

_Tandis que sa main faisait des allées et venues sur son dos, puis sur sa tête, Jim prit soin de regarder autour de lui une nouvelle fois. Le loup géant qui se trouvait derrière lui et ce petit louveteau noir, étaient loin, très loin des autres. La cause était sûrement dû à la couleur de sa fourrure. En effet, tous les autres louveteaux étaient blancs, crèmes ou gris clairs. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient noirs ou encore gris foncés. Au début, Jim appela ça du racisme, mais après, il aperçut d'autres loups, beaucoup plus grand mais qui semblaient avoir un lien quelconque avec les plus petits, et ces-derniers étaient noirs. Leurs parents sans doute. Alors, qu'est-ce qui faisait que ce jeune loup ne semblait pas être apprécié des autres ? Un temps de réflexion de plus l'amena à la conclusion suivante : tous les loups, quelque soit leur couleur, ont une fourrure unie. Celui qui désirait tant ses caresses, avait une tache blanche au niveau de sa patte avant. _

_La faute à pas-de-chance. _

_Ensuite, il remarqua que les autres loups étaient beaucoup plus grands que celui qui se trouvaient derrière lui, et pas qu'un peu. La plupart du temps, lorsque l'un d'entre eux décidait de se lever, la terre tremblait presque sous leurs pas et les arbres se pliaient quand ils passaient. Jim était à la fois émerveillé et intimidé par une telle grâce et une telle puissance. _

_Alors qu'il continuait d'observer ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de vingt mètres autour de lui, son dossier décida de remuer. La sieste était terminée sans doute. Jim dut abandonner la douceur des poils du loup pour rester droit et éviter de tomber à la renverse. Il avait raison. Une fois debout, la créature devait faire au moins deux mètres quatre-vingt dix de haut et ses pattes faisaient pratiquement la largeur de son corps. La créature s'étira et bâilla, découvrant une gueule remplit de dents aussi longues que son avant-bras et sans aucun doute, tranchantes comme des rasoirs. _

_Elle tourna sa grande tête vers lui et plongea, comme sa progéniture, son regard doré dans celui bleu azur de Jim. Le blond avait l'impression que le loup le sondait, qu'il sondait son esprit. C'était presque s'il passait un interrogatoire avec un membre de la sécurité de Starfleet. _

_Lorsqu'elle recueillit les informations qu'elle voulut, elle pencha sa tête vers lui et une langue monstrueusement énorme, passa du bas de son dos jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. A présent trempé, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson de dégoût, mais le réprima autant qu'il le put. Le loup passa au-dessus de lui, poussant du bout du museau, le louveteau qui s'était relevé en hurlant sa joie et ils se dirigèrent vers le reste de la meute, abandonnant Jim à son sort. _

_Alors que l'adulte ne semblait pas interpeller par cet acte, le petit revînt très vite vers lui. Il se mit dans son dos, et poussa le Capitaine du bout de son front, voulant qu'il se lève pour rejoindre le reste de la meute. Mais Jim n'y arrivait pas. La douleur était encore trop présente et même les feuilles, aux vertus apaisantes, semblait-il, n'arrangeaient pas tout. Le louveteau se mit à pleurer timidement, gémissant comme s'il souffrait. Ses petits miaulements ramenèrent son aîné et ce-dernier, se plaça derrière Jim, comme le plus petit. Sauf que celui-ci, faisait cent fois le louveteau et il était beaucoup plus intimidant. _

_Entre l'envie de s'enfuir sans le pouvoir et l'envie de pousser un hurlement, Jim ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il se sentit seulement décoller alors que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. _

_Le loup l'avait attrapé par le col de sa veste en cuir noir -dont il se servait pour passer pour un civil dans les civilisations non-développées- et l'amenait, du bout de sa mâchoire, vers les autres membres de la troupe, qui c'était rassemblée. Ils formaient tous une grande fil indienne, formant un cercle dont une place était réservée aux deux loups éloignés. Le plus grand se plaça parallèlement à ce qui semblait être le festin du soir -car le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon- et il déposa Jim contre son flanc, afin qu'il puisse prendre appui. Le petit louveteau fut repoussé par les autres, alors qu'il essayait de les saluer et il vînt se mettre à côté du blond, sans se préoccuper des grognements des autres loups. _

_Le repas commença alors dans une ambiance, peu conviviale. Les louveteaux se disputaient la chair la plus tendre et donc, plus facile à mâcher pour préserver leurs dents sensibles. Le louveteau noir était le seul à ne pas réussir à s'approcher de la ruade brutale. Pas violent de nature et encore moins attiré par les jeux un peu brutaux auxquelles s'adonnaient ses congénères, il n'osa pas passer une patte dans le tas de viande. Il réussit tout de même à attraper un gros morceau et à le ramener vers Jim. Il fut plusieurs fois menacer par un louveteau plus petit que lui ou encore, par un adulte qui montrait les crocs, mais il n'y prêta pas attention et continua, avant de s'asseoir à côté de son nouvel ami. Il lui présenta la viande avec une grande joie et la poussa du bout du museau pour qu'il en prenne un morceau. _

_Jim n'était pas très fanatique de la viande froide, même les carpaccios et tartares n'étaient pas ses mets favoris. _

_**-Elle est chaude …**__Dit-il en posant sa main sur la chair. _

_La petite boule de poil le regarda comme si elle s'attendait à sa réaction, et Jim, un peu affamé, finit par manger. Elle était bonne. Son goût n'était pas similaire à celui d'une viande qu'il pourrait déguster sur Terre, mais elle avait une saveur douce et salée qui la rendait savoureuse. Le louveteau noir alla se chercher une petit part pour lui et revînt de suite après, la bouche pleine. Tous les loups se mirent à manger, bruyamment ou silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune pièce de viande. _

_Le Capitaine était repu. Il n'était pas contre une petite bière mais là, c'était trop en demander. Ils revinrent à leur position de départ et la nuit vint bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensa. Les journées n'étaient pas très longue, elles étaient très courtes, si ce n'est inexistante. Cette planète recelait encore pleins de surprises que Jim voulait découvrir, et l'appel de l'aventure serait sûrement plus fort que sa douleur, au bout d'un moment. Et ses amis ? Il était toujours sans nouvelles, et cela l'inquiétait. Dans sa poche gauche, il avait le communicateur de l'Enterprise, mais il était un peu abîmé, et il n'en tirerait sûrement rien dans cet état. La fatigue finit par l'emporter, alors qu'il se serrait fort contre la fourrure du grand loup, essayant de chasser le froid qui régnait dans la plaine. Le petit louveteau se blottit contre lui, l'aidant à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise et à se réchauffer. La chaleur qu'il dégageait fit oublier au Capitaine, tout ce qui était réel et irréel, et il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Peut-être que demain sera plus propice aux recherches et que sa blessure sera guérie. _


	3. Semblables

_**Disclaimer**__** : **__Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry et à la franchise Star Trek. _

_**Note**__** : **__Salut tout le monde. Je remercie ceux qui ont commenté cette fiction et ceux qui me suivent avec gentillesse. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît et que vous appréciez l'imaginaire de l'endroit. J'ai décidé de poster les histoires le samedi après-midi, car je suis très en avance chez moi et que donc, je peux me permettre de le faire. Du coup, les chapitres sortiront sur les coups de 17-18 h. Je tiens à vous avertir que je reprends les cours mercredi et que j'aurais du travail en plus de mes fictions._

_Une dernière chose, j'ai remarqué que dans mon prélude, j'ai marqué "l'Espace Klingon" comme endroit pour ma planète, sauf que l'espace Klingon ne peut pas être visiter par les agents de Starfleet, ou cela déclencherait une guerre. J'essaierais d'arranger mon erreur. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Semblables_**

_Jim se réveilla en fanfare. Alors qu'il pensait entendre le chant des oiseaux, le bruissements des feuilles et une odeur de fraîcheur, il fut tiré de son sommeil par des hurlements de loups. Des petits, des gros, des graves, des aiguës, des longs et des courts. Seul son compagnon ne prononça pas un son, respectant le sommeil de son nouvel ami. Lorsqu'il le vit se réveiller, le petit animal s'étira de tout son long, faisant ressortir la couleur blanche de sa patte sur l'herbe verte. Sa petite langue baveuse se roula entre ses dents et il la fit claquer deux fois, avant de se remettre correctement debout. _

_Le jeune homme l'observa pendant quelques instants. Il était vraiment adorable, et cet attachement envers lui, l'empêchait de penser aux autres et à ce qui pourrait leur arriver. D'ailleurs, il se souvint qu'il fallait réparer le communicateur, mais sans moyen de marcher ni outil pour ça, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. _

_Alors que ses yeux se perdaient sur la machine salvatrice, il s'interrogea sur le flaire canin et sur la capacité de compréhension du loup. Depuis le début, l'animal à quatre pattes comprenait tout ce qu'il désirait, peut-être arriverait-il à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. _

_Jim lui caressa le derrière des oreilles pour le mettre en confiance, non pas qu'il voulait l'utiliser, il souhaitait simplement rentrer chez lui. Tout le monde aurait fait ça à sa place. Puis, dans un geste amical, il lui présenta l'objet. C'était petit, tout petit mais c'était d'une grande importance et il devait le réparer. _

_Le louveteau fit une grimace. Il ne connaissait pas ce genre de truc et il ne voulait pas du tout savoir à quoi ça servait. _

_**-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? J'ai absolument besoin d'outils pour réparer ça, est-ce que tu sais où en trouver ? **__L'interrogea le Capitaine. _

_Le louveteau sembla réfléchir. Ses oreilles se figèrent un instant, malgré les bruits assourdissants que faisaient ses semblables et ses yeux se fermèrent pour l'aider à se concentrer. D'un coup, il les ouvrit et hurla avant de s'en aller comme un petit fou. Jim le vit disparaître derrière les buissons en face de lui. _

_L'atmosphère était devenue un peu pesante. Sa joie de vivre l'avait suivi et donc, ne laissa que de l'interrogation au-dessus du garçon. Il se mit à retourner la question suivante : Comment retrouver les autres, sans moyen de les chercher ? Jim regarda sa blessure. Elle était presque cicatrisée et les feuilles avaient été renouvelé avant son réveil. Que ferait Spock dans ces conditions ? _

_Ses pensées s'étaient directement tournées vers le vulcain. Pourquoi ce revirement tout d'un coup ? Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il se focalise sur sa mission et sur la réparation de son communicateur. _

_A ce sujet, le petit loup revint quelques minutes plus tard, une grosse caisse à outils dans la gueule. Le jeune homme commença à se poser des questions sur l'intelligence des canins de cette planète. D'accord, leur grandeur était impressionnante, mais leur cerveau devait être encore plus développé qu'il ne le pensait. _

_**-C'est super. C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait, où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? **_

_Question totalement stupide. Le louveteau lui montra seulement la direction dans laquelle il était partie, mais se ravisa bien vite, se souvenant également que son camarade ne pouvait pas marcher. Jim attrapa certains outils entre ses doigts experts et entreprit de réparer son moyen de communication. _

_Tandis qu'il faisait cela, le louveteau se dirigea vers le centre de la plaine, là où ils avaient mangé la veille, et renifla le sol. Les autres loups arrivèrent derrière lui et le surprirent en train de chercher un repas pour le Capitaine. Non, non et non. Les loups ne devaient pas aider les humains. C'était en tout cas ce que pensait les autres loups. La petite boule de poils se retourna vers ses compagnons et les fixa d'un air intimidé. Les quatre qui lui faisaient face, étaient plus grands que lui d'environ dix centimètres. Leur tête était plus large et étirée, leur dents plus acérées et leurs pattes plus musclées. Le petit loup ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre eux. Les échanges de regard se firent en un instant entre les quatre compères. _

_**«-Ceux qui aident les Humains, apportent le malheur sur la meute. » **_

_Dans un hurlement de rébellion, les deux plus gros louveteaux sautèrent sur le plus petit et entreprirent de lui mordre le cou, lui tirer les oreilles et le pincer de toutes parts. Les deux autres, attendirent le moment propice pour lui donner des coups de griffes sur le museau, dans les yeux et au niveau des pattes. Des gémissements retentirent. Le petit noir n'aimait pas être traité de la sorte, mais il devait supporter cette douleur … c'était le seul moyen. _

_**«-Je ne veux pas être banni de la meute … » **__Pensa-t-il en regardant le ciel, comme si un être venu des nuages l'aiderait. _

_Alors qu'il croyait que sa souffrance continuerait jusqu'à ce que le soleil atteigne son zénith, il vit les quatre louveteaux déguerpirent en vitesse, effrayé par une chose étrange. C'était Jim. Il avait rampé jusqu'à eux, à quatre pattes, sa jambe blessée pendant à l'arrière et son phaseur dans la main. Il savait que son geste était illogique et irréfléchi -chose que lui ferait remarquer Spock s'il était là- car les loups adultes pourraient le menacer d'un grand coup de dents, mais ce petit loup l'avait aidé et il ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire maltraiter sans raison. _

_Lorsque les quatre vauriens disparurent derrière leurs aînés, le blond se redressa le mieux qu'il put et enlaça le petit loup dans ses bras. Il tremblait. De peur, de colère, de tristesse et d'inquiétude. En tout cas, cette peur était communicative, Jim en ressentait les effets et se mit lui-même à trembler comme une feuille. _

_**-Tout va bien … Calme-toi, ils sont partis,**__lui murmura-t-il en passant une main chaleureuse sur sa fourrure. _

_**«-Pourquoi … pourquoi m'attaque-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui les effraie ? » **_

_Le louveteau noir se rendit compte de la présence de Jim après s'être posé ces questions. Il cala sa tête contre son torse, alors que le Capitaine était assis, sa jambe blessée tendue et l'autre, la soutenant au niveau de la cuisse. La boule de poils sanglota deux ou trois fois, mais finit par reprendre son courage à deux mains et se redressa, fier et souriant. _

_Le jeune homme avait une étrange sensation. Ce petit lui ressemblait. Pas physiquement, mais dans ce qu'il ressentait et vivait. _

_Rejeté par certains, ignoré par d'autres, ne recevant l'affection de la part d'aucune personne … Jim se rappelait de ça … de ces moments où il se sentait seul. En fait, ils étaient semblables et plus qu'il ne le pensait. _

_Alors que la petite bestiole sautait de son perchoir pour rejoindre sa place habituelle, il se figea et se tourna en direction de la forêt qui s'étendait en face de lui. Kirk fit de même, pensant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un ennemi. Le louveteau noir se mit à grogner avec force, ses griffes se plantèrent dans le sol, attendant le moment propice pour les dégainer contre son adversaire. Ses oreilles se couchèrent, ses babines se rétractèrent, découvrant une rangée de petites dents fragiles mais acérées, et sa queue se dressa, tel un chat feulant contre un objet qu'il n'apprécierait pas. _

_Les buissons se mirent à bouger, émettant un son oppressant et déstabilisant pour le jeune homme. Le reste de la meute se sentit tout aussi mal. Les jeunes se cachèrent entre les pattes des adultes et ces-derniers, se dressèrent en faisant trembler la terre et hurlèrent en signe d'avertissement pour celui qui les importunait. _

_Jim se traîna vers le louveteau noir, qui avait été rejoint par son aîné blanc comme neige, et fixa les buissons. Leurs mouvements s'arrêtèrent un instant, puis reprirent lorsque deux silhouettes se dessinèrent sur le fond. _

_Les yeux de Kirk s'arrondirent en reconnaissant la chevelure ridicule de Spock, qui lui redonna un sourire et une pêche d'enfer. _

_**-Capitaine, vous êtes sain et sauf ! **__Dit le vulcain en s'approchant prudemment. _

_**-Ça fait du bien de vous revoir Spock. **_

_**-Et moi ? Personne ne m'acclame ou ne se réjouit de me voir ?**_

_Juste derrière l'officier en Second, se trouvait le docteur McCoy, qui essayait de se dépêtrer d'une liane qui s'était accrochée à son pantalon. Jim ne put que crier son surnom avec une joie qui ébranla la concentration du louveteau, toujours sur le pied … la patte de garde. _

_**-Capitaine, il semblerait que cette créature ne veuille aucunement nous laisser passer,**__s'étonna Spock en l'observant de près. _

_Le louveteau avança sa patte blanche vers lui, prêt à sauter en cas d'attaque, observer par ses congénères qui semblaient étonnés. Était-ce la première fois que ce petit tenait tête à un adversaire plus gros et intelligent que lui ? Le vulcain ne sourcilla guère. Bones par contre, eut un léger mouvement de recul, que le louveteau prit pour un geste de peur. Il fit claquer ses dents de manière à montrer son mécontentement et sa détermination, tout en continuant de grogner méchamment. _

_**-Du calme, du calme. Ce sont mes amis … **__lui souffla Jim en caressant le haut de sa tête. _

_**-Jim, tu n'es quand même pas en train de parler … **_

_Le louveteau s'arrêta, tournant une tête timide vers le blond et lui présenta des excuses à travers son regard doré. _

_**-... à ce loup. **_

_Bones ne semblait pas comprendre la logique qui régissait cette planète et Spock n'allait sûrement pas l'éclairer plus que ça. Les deux hommes semblaient en bonne santé. Le vulcain avait quelques égratignures au niveau de son visage, laissant s'échapper un liquide verdâtre et de la poussière régnait sur ses vêtements, autrefois impeccables. _

_Les deux loups se retirèrent plus loin, laissant le loisir à Jim de retrouver ses camarades sans les interrompre. L'adulte se coucha, soulevant un vent de tout les diables, avant que son cadet ne vienne se réfugier entre ses pattes. _

_Prenant ce geste comme un laisser-passer, Spock et le docteur McCoy rejoignirent le jeune homme à terre, pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. _

_**-Spock, tenez-le debout le temps que j'examine sa jambe ! **__Lui ordonna gentiment le docteur. _

_Sans vraiment répondre, le vulcain attrapa son Capitaine par le bras, qu'il passa par-dessus sa propre épaule et le tint par la hanche. Torse contre torse, chacun sentait le cœur de l'autre, battre à un rythme plus ou moins irrégulier. Malgré les nombreuses années de travail qu'ils avaient partagé, les deux hommes n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Leur chaleur respective, se mêlait dans un ballet de sensations et leur peau en ressentait autant. _

_**-C'est incroyable … **__Finit par déclarer Bones. _

_**-Quoi donc ? **_

_**-Ces feuilles qui se trouvaient sur ta blessure, l'ont complètement cicatrisé. Je n'ai jamais vu ça … **_

_**-C'est ce petit louveteau qui me les a mise hier dans l'après-midi, juste après que je me sois réveillé. **_

_Bones releva un regard interrogateur vers son Capitaine. Un loup qui connaîtrait les vertus médicinales des plantes, c'était du jamais vu. Spock rendit le patient à son docteur et se remit dans sa position favorite, les mains derrière le dos, droit comme un bâton raide. _

_**-Tu peux marcher ? **_

_**-Je n'ai pas encore essayer. Ces loups ont l'air de s'occuper de moi comme si j'étais l'un des leurs. **_

_**-Je pense que cette louve vous prend pour un de ses petits. Vous êtes blessé, faible face au danger de la nature et incapable de marcher. Son instinct maternel devient alors plus fort que tout. **_

_Jim haussa un sourcil. _

_**-«Louve» ? **_

_**-Cette manière de s'occuper du petit, sa corpulence comparée à celle des autres loups et les poils qui se trouvent sous son ventre, sont des indices plus que suffisant pour en déduire que c'est une femelle. Je dirais même, qu'il s'agit de la seule de la meute. Elle est la louve alpha et tous les petits sont les siens. **_

_Jim fut abasourdi par la rapidité avec laquelle, Spock avait déduit tout cela. Après tout, c'était dans sa nature de découvrir ce genre de choses si rapidement. Mais Jim n'aurait jamais imaginé être adopté par la louve alpha et surtout, être dorloter par l'un de ses rejetons. Cela voulait dire que tous les autres, étaient ses frères et sœurs … mais cette haine qu'ils lui vouaient, était vraiment indescriptible. _

_Bones jeta un regard vers la louve géante. Celle-ci ne semblait pas s'occuper d'eux, trouvant plus nécessaire de faire la toilette de son enfant. _

_**-Il serait peut-être temps de déguerpir, **__murmura-t-il pour ne pas être remarquer. _

_Mauvais plan. Le louveteau tendit une oreille attentive en direction du trio et se sépara de sa mère pour rejoindre le Capitaine. Il se frotta contre ses jambes, tel un chat qui réclamerait ses croquettes, montrant à quel point il aimait le jeune homme. Mais les deux autres n'étaient pas trop de cet avis, il fallait qu'il retourne sur l'Enterprise afin de faire le point sur la situation et surtout, retrouver Chekov qui était porté disparu depuis leur chute. Jim ne semblait plus s'en occuper, attiré par l'attachement du louveteau. _

_**-J'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir du mal à s'en débarrasser … **_

_La boule de poils jeta un regard froid au docteur avant de passer près de Spock, lui arrachant un haussement de sourcil. Son incompréhension passa chez Jim qui s'étonna également de ce geste._

_**«-Il a une drôle d'odeur le monsieur … » **__pensa le louveteau en finissant le tour de la jambe gauche du vulcain. _

_**-Capitaine, il semblerait que ce louveteau se soit attaché à vous, il sera difficile de s'en éloigner sans qu'il ne nous suive, **__déclara Spock en réprimant une envie de caresser la créature. _

_**-Petit, je dois repartir avec mes amis. Il faut que je retrouve quelqu'un qui s'est perdu ici, et je ne peux donc pas passer plus de temps avec toi. **_

_Jim le dit sur un ton désolé. Le louveteau arrêta tout geste et ses yeux se firent petits, implorant et tristes. Jamais il n'avait eu d'ami et ce n'était pas son premier compagnon qui allait l'abandonner comme ça. _

_**«-Je veux rester avec toi … » **__marmonna-t-il en se frottant contre le tibia du Capitaine. _

_C'était dur autant pour lui que pour Jim. Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, d'un point de vue moral. Chacun avait vécu dans l'ombre, que ce soit d'un père-héros ou d'une mère unique, chef de clan. Tout deux avaient subi les brimades de plus forts et n'en restaient pas moins fier. _

_Mais il fallait qu'il se sépare, la vie de Chekov et de l'équipage de l'Enterprise en dépendait. Le jeune homme caressa le petit une dernière fois, avant de se diriger avec ses deux compagnons, vers la forêt. Les couinements du louveteau redoublèrent de puissance et de sonorité, interpellant sa mère qui n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec le choix du Capitaine. Celle-ci se mit en travers de leur route, grognant d'une manière peu amicale. _

_Elle n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser partir, si cela provoquait la tristesse de son enfant. _


	4. Un Danger Omniprésent

**_Disclaimer_****_: _**_Les personnages appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry et à la franchise Star Trek_

**_Note_****_: _**_Salut tout le monde. Désolée pour mon retard, là où j'étais, il n'y avait pas de connexion internet et je me suis rongée les doigts en pensant que je ne serais pas à l'heure *regarde ses doigts défigurés*. Enfin bref, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais il révèle tout un tas de chose sur ma petite planète. _

_Bonne lecture mes petits ou petites !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_****_: _****_Un Danger Omniprésent_**

_La réaction de la louve était totalement compréhensible, mais le devoir de Jim et l'amitié qui le liait à Chekov, ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipage, l'obligeait à agir ainsi. Il aurait aimé passer du temps avec ce petit loup, mais ce-dernier jouait contre lui et le bien être de ses équipiers était en jeu._

_Toutes dents dehors, la louve grogna et menaça les trois hommes de ses yeux dorés. Le louveteau n'intervint pas, sachant très bien que cela serait inutile. Bones se prépara à toute éventualité, posant sa main droite sur son phaseur._

_**-Capitaine, il faudrait peut-être raisonner cette louve. Sinon, nous ne pour-**_

_Spock ne put terminer sa phrase, car un bruit assourdissant perça les grognements de la louve. Des tirs fendirent l'air alors que les loups hurlaient leur douleur et leur détresse. Jim ne pouvait dire d'où venaient les tirs et encore moins identifier les assaillants. La première réaction qu'il eurent, fut de se plaquer contre les arbres de la forêt à côté d'eux. Bones sortit son arme et le mit sur « mort ». _

_Le seul bruit qui résonnait dans la plaine vide, était le cri des loups et le fracas de leur corps tombant sans vie sur le sol. Le louveteau se cacha derrière les pattes puissantes de sa mère, tremblants de terreur et d'ignorance. Malgré la taille de son aînée, il était incertain de l'avenir qui semblait se profiler devant eux. _

_Alors que les tirs se faisaient plus espacés, des silhouettes apparurent dans le champ de vision de la louve : c'était les habitants de la planète. Ils ressemblaient à des humains tout à fait normaux. _

_Ils étaient vêtus avec des fourrures que Kirk identifia comme étant celles des loups. Ils n'étaient pas très grands mais leurs bras puissants supportaient le poids des grosses armes qui s'appuyaient sur leurs épaules. _

_Spock déduisit la raison de cette attaque comme si c'était lui qui l'avait organisé. _

_**-Ils sont là pour prendre possession des lieux …**_

_**-Mais ces loups n'ont pas l'air de leur vouloir du mal. Au contraire, ils ne chassent pas les Humains et ont l'air de les craindre, **__murmura Kirk en se calant correctement sur l'arbre pour ne pas mettre trop de poids sur sa jambe blessée. _

_**-Je pense que ces Humains ne sont pas des habitants originaires de cette planète. Je crois qu'ils ont atterri ici ou se sont écrasés … **_

_**-Spock, la situation n'est pas appropriée pour émettre des hypothèses. **__Lâcha Bones en levant les yeux au ciel. _

_Kirk accepta les explications de son Second sans y faire vraiment attention. Son regard était tout porter sur le petit et sa mère qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil. _

_Le nombre de cadavres clairsemés sur le sol étaient incalculables. Des adultes comme des enfants. _

_Les Humains étaient aussi nombreux qu'eux, environ une soixantaine, et un tiers de ces-derniers, s'occupaient à récupérer la chair la plus tendre des louveteaux et débutaient le dépeçage des adultes. Un haut le cœur donna la nausée à Jim et Bones n'en était pas moins touché. _

_Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus un seul loup dans la plaine, qu'ils aient été tué ou qu'ils se soient enfui, les Humains se tournèrent vers la mère et son rejeton. Le plus grand, un homme aux bras musclés et à la face recouverte de boue, certainement leur chef, empoigna une lance qui gisait sur un cadavre et se mit à trottiner vers la louve. Celle-ci se mit à grogner et avança sa patte antérieure droite, avertissement pour son adversaire de ne pas trop s'aventurer dans ce périmètre. Malgré tout, et en dépit de la distance, il envoya la lance faîtes de manière très rustique, du bois et du silex pour la pointe, et elle se ficha dans l'épaule de la louve. Un cri guttural sortit du fond de sa gorge et résonna à travers toute la plaine. _

_A l'aide de sa mâchoire, elle sortit l'arme de sa chair et la jeta en direction de son ennemi, avant de foncer, rageuse et déterminée à protéger sa progéniture._

_**-Elle va se faire tuer. Les chances qu'elle réussisse à vaincre ces hommes sont de 13 %. Et la survie de son petit n'est pas plus élevée, 8 % tout au plus, **__déclara Spock en regardant Kirk. _

_Son tact légendaire refaisait surface alors que ses dires se vérifiaient. Les subordonnés tirèrent à l'aide d'armes disparues depuis plusieurs centaines d'années sur la Terre : des fusils et des revolvers fait mains. _

_Les balles transpercèrent le corps de la louve de toutes parts. Le louveteau ne supportait pas d'entendre sa mère hurlait de douleur et un élan de courage, peut-être poussé par la peur et une trop forte montée d'adrénaline, l'envoya vers les hommes. Sa petitesse lui permit de s'approcher assez près du chef pour lui mordre la cheville et l'obligeait à plier le genou. Sa rapidité lui donna l'opportunité de toucher plusieurs fois ses ennemis. Trois des Humains plièrent l'échine, grinçant des dents à chaque coup qu'ils recevaient. Malheureusement, au bout de deux minutes d'attaques répétées, le chef réussit à le blesser au niveau du flanc droit. Un petit couinement retentit alors, et il s'étala de tout son long sur l'herbe, traçant une traînée de terre derrière lui. _

_**-On cherche à jouer au héros petit ! **__S'exclama l'homme en visant la tête du louveteau. __**Mais tu sais, les héros n'existent pas. **_

_Il allait tirer lorsqu'une lumière le désarma. Le louveteau sentit une force le soulever et l'emmener loin de là. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit Spock qui le tenait fermement entre ses bras. _

_Bones avait tiré avec habileté, empêchant l'homme de tuer le petit loup tandis que Jim récupérait un fusil. Sa jambe blessée le ralentit quelque peu mais il réussit son entreprise. Une fois que l'arme fut dans ses mains, il l'observa attentivement pour en comprendre le fonctionnement et tira trois coups vers les subordonnés lorsque tout fut enregistré. _

_Masqué par les carcasses des loups, les Humains ne pouvaient deviner qui les fusiller avec une telle aisance. Au début, ils pensèrent même que l'un des leurs se rebellait, mais lorsqu'ils aperçurent Spock qui tenait le petit loup, ils prirent peur et le chef s'écria : _

_**-C'est un étranger ! Il a violé notre terre sacrée. Nous devons l'anéantir comme tous les autres. **_

_Des cris de guerre retentirent à travers la plaine et tous se dirigèrent vers Spock en pointant leurs armes sur lui. _

_**-Spock est en mauvaise posture, Jim. Il faut intervenir. **__Déclara Bones en se cachant près de son ami. _

_Jim rechargea l'arme avec les munitions qui se trouvaient près de lui. _

_**-Je suis prêt ! Couvre-moi ! **_

_A ces mots, Bones s'appuya contre le cadavre d'un grand loup noir et tira de nombreux faisceaux de lumière. Trois hommes tombèrent, touchés par les tirs et deux autres manquèrent de se prendre les coups en plein thorax. Attiré par les mouvements ennemis, les hommes visés se retournèrent mais Jim les acheva d'une balle dans la tête. _

_**-Capitaine, il serait plus judicieux de s'enfuir. Nos chances de vaincre sont statistiquement nul ! **__Lâcha Spock en reculant de quelques pas. _

_**-A qui est-ce que tu parles ? Tu perds complètement la tête. **_

_Jim sortit de derrière le cadavre, traînant sa jambe avec difficulté, et tira les dernières balles qu'il avait sur quatre hommes qui s'avançaient vers Spock. Le blond finit par arriver à hauteur du chef, et pointa son fusil sur sa tempe. _

_**-N'avancez plus. **_

_Obéissant à ses ordres, le chef leva les mains au ciel comme s'il venait d'être arrêté par un officier de police et les autres jetèrent leurs armes. _

_**-La moitié de vos hommes sont morts, faîtes encore un pas et vous y passerez aussi. **__Les menaça Kirk. _

_L'assaillant devenu victime, ordonna à tous ses compagnons de reculer de quelques mètres, afin que sa vie ne soit pas plus en danger. Spock en profita pour se retirer avec le louveteau, qui perdait peu à peu conscience. Bones suivit de très près le vulcain, son phaseur à la main et il s'effacèrent de plus en plus du champ de vision des Humains, grognant à cause de leur incapacité à les arrêter. _

_Jim allait les suivre lorsqu'une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans sa jambe blessée. Cette dernière se bloqua et il tomba en arrière, lâchant son arme sur le sol. Trop loin pour le récupérer et sous-armé pour le protéger, Jim était à la merci des autochtones qui reprirent leurs armes et tirèrent dans sa direction. Le Capitaine parvint à esquiver deux balles qui fonçaient vers ses côtes, en se décalant sur la gauche mais il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. _

_Incapable de se relever, c'est la louve qui lui servit de bouclier. En effet, elle se mit entre lui et eux, se recevant les balles de plein fouet. Elle commençait à plier l'échine, alors qu'une balle s'était réfugiée dans son œil gauche, réduisant sa vision à une moitié. Ne pouvant pas l'aider plus que ça, le loup géant tourna se qui restait de sa tête vers lui. Dans son œil, Jim put voir toute la détresse et la honte qu'elle ressentait envers elle. Il comprit que son absence avait rendu la vie de son petit plus dure et insupportable, qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. _

_**«-Prenez soin de lui … »**_

_En tout cas, c'est ce que le blond crut comprendre en regardant au fond de son œil doré. Bones vint récupérer son ami et le traîna vers la forêt. La louve était leur dernière chance de survie. Le louveteau miaula faiblement, perdant une quantité trop grande de sang pour sa taille. Sa vision se brouillait alors qu'il voyait sa mère hurlait comme pour lui dire adieu. _

_Il finit par perdre connaissance dans les bras du vulcain, qui suivait Bones et Jim, pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt où ils seraient en sécurité. _

* * *

_**-Nous devons trouver un moyen de regagner l'Enterprise. Ces indigènes n'ont pas l'air d'accord pour créer une alliance avec nous … **_

_**-Nous n'avons pas encore essayer Capitaine. Peut-être ces hommes ont tout simplement eu peur de nous, **__affirma Spock en revenant d'une ronde d'un périmètre de deux kilomètres. _

_Le trio et le louveteau étaient près d'une rivière, à seulement quatre kilomètres de la plaine, mais ils étaient en sûreté. Jim se trouvait assis sur une pierre, observant Bones qui soignait le petit loup. Il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ses connaissances sur les habitants de cette planète étaient restreintes, et il n'était pas qualifié pour ce genre de chose. Enfin, il n'était pas vétérinaire. _

_**-Voilà … je lui ai apporté les premiers soins, mais ce qu'il lui faut pour l'instant, c'est du repos. Tu devrais en faire de même Jim, tu t'es surmené et ta jambe n'a pas tenue la cadence, **__s'exclama le docteur en posant ses mains froides sur la jambes convulsives de son supérieur. _

_**-Je vais bien Bones … **_

_**-Non tu ne vas pas bien, regardes ta figure, tu transpires, ton corps est en train de convulser et tu n'arrives pas à garder les yeux ouverts. **_

_**-Bones … **_

_**-Capitaine, vous devriez écouter le docteur. Pour retrouver le lieutenant Chekov, nous allons avoir besoin de vous et de ce louveteau. **_

_Jim traîna un regard vitreux vers le louveteau qui respirait aussi irrégulièrement que lui et décida d'accorder quelques minutes à son ami pour l'examiner. Bones fit ce qu'il put avec les moyens du bord. L'état du Capitaine de l'Enterprise allait empirer s'il ne trouvait pas les outils nécessaire à son rétablissement. _

_**-Spock, il ne tiendra pas. Avez-vous une idée d'où s'est écrasé votre vaisseau ? Il devrait y avoir une trousse de secours à l'intérieur. **_

_**-La navette doit se trouver à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Les chances que le Ca-**_

_**-Arrêtez avec vos probabilité, la vie de Jim est en jeu ! **_

_Spock acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'en alla en direction de la navette, à la vitesse la plus rapide qu'il pouvait se le permettre. _

_La vision de Jim se brouillait de plus en plus, alors que son corps chavirait d'avant en arrière. Au bout de seulement quelques secondes, il entendit la voix de McCoy lui criait de rester éveiller, mais c'était trop dur. Il avait sommeil. Il était épuisé, fatigué et incapable de continuer. _

_Sa concentration fut déstabilisée et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve._


	5. Recherches

_**Disclaimer**__** : **__Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry et à la franchise Star Trek._

_**Note**__** : **__Bonjour tout le monde, nous entrons enfin dans le vif du sujet de cette fiction qui ne sera certainement pas très longue, car je ne veux pas tergiverser pour rien et vous embêter avec des détails inutiles. N'ayez aucun scrupule avec moi et laissez-moi des commentaires, pour que je puisse me rendre compte des points négatifs de ma fiction et les points positifs, pour ne pas faire la même erreur plus tard. Il n'y a rien de plus réjouissant pour un auteur, que de connaître l'avis de son public. Allez, à samedi prochain pour le prochain chapitre ! _

* * *

_Vivre dans l'ombre d'un père-héros, hébergé par un homme qui ne vous supporte guère, avec un frère qui ne vous aime pas plus que ça et l'absence total de l'amour d'une mère. Qui désirerait d'une telle vie où la joie, la confiance et l'amitié y sont inexistants. Au fond de lui, Jim savait que tout ça n'avait été qu'une épreuve, qu'il devait supporter pour pouvoir enfin vivre la vie que son équipage et le Capitaine Pike, lui avait offerte depuis déjà quatre ans._

_Jim avait l'impression que sa tête était coincée dans un étaux, qui se resserrait à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'avoir une pensée pour le moins logique. Il ouvrit peu à peu les yeux sur un paysage qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître. D'abord, il pensa qu'il était de retour sur Terre, mais il se souvint de son crash, de l'attaque de ces Hommes étranges et le sacrifice de cette mère louve. D'ailleurs, l'étrangeté de son coussin, lui rappela vaguement celle de cette créature qui l'avait accueilli comme un autre de ses fils. _

_Au début, il tâta la chair de son oreiller avec une vague impression de déjà vu, mais ensuite, lorsqu'il vit la couleur de cette bestiole, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de peur. _

_**-Bones ? Spock ? **_

_Ses cris alertèrent les deux hommes qui se trouvaient à seulement quelques mètres de lui. _

_**-Capitaine, qui a-t-il ? **__L'interrogea Spock avec la voix la plus inflexible qui soit. _

_**-Sur quoi suis-je allongé ? **_

_Les yeux de Kirk se tournèrent lentement alors que son cœur battait à la chamade. Une créature de la taille d'un ours mais plus longue reposait juste contre lui, l'air endormi. Ses narines bougeaient en rythme avec sa respiration et ses oreilles, frémissaient à chaque bruit qui résonnait dans le lieu désert. _

_**-Capitaine, vous êtes vivant ! **_

_La voix qui venait de l'interpeller, était celle du docteur Marcus. _

_**-Docteur Marcus ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? **_

_**-Je suis venue en compagnie du docteur McCoy, mais il m'a demandé de rester près de la navette afin que je ne sois pas moi-même mis en danger. **_

_La jeune blonde jeta un petit regard vers Bones, et ce-dernier lui renvoya un sourire fier. Kirk devina une petite connivence entre les deux__ docteurs mais ne préféra pas soulever. _

_**-Spock, auriez-vous l'aimable obligeance de répondre à ma première question … **_

_**-Vous avez perdu connaissance, alors que je partais chercher la trousse de premier soins dans la navette … **_

_**-Vous saviez où elle se trouvait ? Vous étiez encore à bord lorsque vous vous êtes réveillé ? **_

_**-Oui Capitaine, le lieutenant Chekov et vous-même n'étiez plus à son bord à mon réveil. **_

_Il se tut puis reprit. _

_**-En arrivant à la navette, j'ai entendu les grésillements d'un communicateur, sûrement celui du lieutenant Chekov et la voix du docteur Marcus en ressortait. Elle essayait de nous contacter depuis sa propre navette. Je me suis donc dirigé vers elle et nous sommes revenus ensemble. **_

_**-Et lorsque nous sommes arrivés, cette créature était déjà là, menaçant Bones qui essayait de tâter votre pouls. **_

_Jim n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce que cela signifiait, mais il était heureux de savoir que tout le monde allait bien. Pour l'instant. _

_**-Et donc ? **__Finit par demander Jim, qui voyait que personne ne l'aidait à comprendre. _

_**-C'est le louveteau que nous avons sauvé … **__Déclara Bones en croisant les bras. _

_Deux petites secondes. La chose immense, qui faisait presque deux mètres de long et un mètre dix de haut, dans sa position couché, c'était le petit louveteau noir à la patte blanche. Essayant de croire ses amis, Jim regarda la patte de la créature derrière lui et les dires de ses compagnons furent confirmés. C'était bien lui. Le docteur Marcus s'avança vers lui avec une tablette, où il semblait y avoir des inscriptions. _

_**-Ce loup fait partie d'une race totalement inconnue, mais grâce à l'aide de monsieur Spock et à la confiance que semblait lui vouer ce petit, j'ai pu faire quelques découvertes. Sa structure moléculaire est semblable à n'importe quel chien de notre Terre, mais l'environnement l'a forcé à évoluer et donc, l'a rendu plus grand et plus fort. **_

_Elle changea de page pour montrer une carte de l'anatomie de ces créatures puis, une autre qui montrait le fonctionnement de leur organisme. Ne connaissant absolument rien sur la médecine animalière, Jim ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails. _

_**-Son organisme est malléable sur tous les points. Il peut prendre une apparence d'enfant, alors que son cerveau est celui d'un adulte parfaitement terminé. Le choc de la mort de sa mère, a du provoquer chez ce louveteau, une accélération de sa croissante et l'a aidé à se développer encore plus rapidement, lui donnant presque sa taille adulte. **_

_**-Vous êtes en train de me dire, que ces loups peuvent choisir la taille de leur corps, comme bon leur semble ?**_

_**-C'est exactement ça. **_

_Jim s'affala contre le ventre du loup, qui sursauta, releva la tête et sortit des dents qui faisait la largeur de l'index et du majeur réunis de Jim. Sa tête plus épaisse et plus longue que précédemment, se pencha vers le jeune homme et réclama une caresse sur le bout de son museau. Seul ce louveteau n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de sa métamorphose. _

_**-Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? **_

_**-Deux jours dix heures vingt deux minutes et douze secondes Capitaine. **_

_C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Ils avaient perdu assez de temps à cause de lui. Un de ses officiers et ami était en danger, il ne devait plus se reposer sur ses lauriers à l'avenir. Dans un mouvement un peu brusque, il se releva, aider par son ami canin et ils se retrouvèrent très vite sur leurs pattes respectives. _

_Le louveteau était devenu presque aussi grand que sa propre mère, mais il gardait toujours son esprit joueur et enfantin qui le caractérisait tant. Jim comprit très vite que le seul moyen de pouvoir sauver Chekov, serait de faire confiance à ce loup qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quatre jours, mais avec lequel il avait tissé un lien. Les trois autres officiers de Starfleet regardèrent le Capitaine. _

_**-Il faut retrouver le lieutenant Chekov, après, nous regagnerons la navette avec laquelle Bones est venu et nous retournerons sur l'Enterprise. Avez-vous un communicateur qui fonctionne ? J'ai réussi à réparer le mien mais il n'est pas encore au point, **__dit-il en fixant tour à tour ses amis. _

_**-Le mien marche Capitaine. **_

_Le docteur Marcus présenta son communicateur à Jim, et ce dernier l'attrapa avec une main peu confiante. Il contacta l'Enterprise, et demanda Scotty avec une voix pressée. _

_**-Scotty, ici le Capitaine Kirk, Scotty vous me recevez ?**_

_**«-Capitaine … On n'y croyait plus. Vous êtes vivant. »**__Répondit Scott, dont la voix était couverte par plusieurs autres voix qui semblaient se réjouir de la nouvelle. _

_**-Pouvez-vous localiser le lieutenant Chekov ? Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le contacter de notre position. **_

_**«-Nous avons essayé pour vous Capitaine, mais il nous est impossible de scanner cette planète. Ou alors, vos présences sont effacées de la surface de ce globe. »**_

_Alors qu'il écoutait avec plus ou moins de difficulté, son ingénieur en chef, Spock, Marcus et McCoy se préparaient à partir à la recherche du petit russe. Malgré toutes les connaissances qu'il avait, Chekov était encore un gamin. Le plus jeune de tous sans doute. Il fallait le retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive un quelconque méfait. _

_**-Pouvez-vous essayer de chercher la raison qui vous empêche de nous localiser ? **_

_**«-Je peux essayer, mais cela me prendra du temps. »**_

_**-Merci Scotty. Prévenez également Starfleet de notre situation … **_

_L'ingénieur en chef répondit d'un petit bruit venant du fond de sa gorge et la communication coupa. Jim était à la fois déçu et soulagé. Son équipage n'avait rien et il semblait être à une distance respectable de cette planète. _

_La première chose à faire, était de trouver un objet appartenant à Chekov et le montrait au loup géant qui lui servait de compagnon. En repensant à tout ça, Jim se rappela que le louveteau n'avait toujours pas de nom. Bon, le temps n'était pas à la recherche d'un sobriquet. _

_**-Avez-vous trouver quelque chose dans la navette qui appartiendrait au lieutenant Chekov monsieur Spock ? **_

_**-Il n'y avait absolument rien de lui. **_

_**-Peut-être que s'il flairait juste la carcasse de la navette, à l'endroit même où se tenait le lieutenant avant le crash, ce loup pourrait avoir une trace. **_

_Bones s'avança vers l'animal géant, mais celui-ci dévoila de grandes dents qui le déstabilisa quelque peu. Jim le rassura d'une caresse. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il coopère, que ce soit avec Kirk, Spock ou les autres membres de l'équipage. _

_Il observa le loup un instant. Sa corpulence permettrait à trois personnes de le monter, mais pas quatre. Le docteur Marcus n'était pas vraiment en sécurité ici, il fallait qu'elle reste sur place. Étant donné que Scotty ne pouvait pas les localiser, Jim devina qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus la téléporter. _

_De toute façon, dans ces circonstances, il fallait la logique de Spock et les bons soins de Bones si jamais le lieutenant était blessé. _

_**-Docteur Marcus, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous mettre en danger. J'aimerais que vous retourniez à la navette de Bones. N'en ressortez pas avant que nous n'ayons retrouvé Chekov. **_

_La jeune blonde fut réticente à l'idée de devoir rester dans une carcasse de métal, sans aucun moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Jim demanda à Bones si son propre communicateur était en état de marche et ce dernier, lui répondit positivement. _

_**-Nous resterons en contact par le biais de ces intercoms. Ne cherchez pas à en sortir, je ne pourrais garantir votre sécurité. Si Scotty parvient à découvrir ce qui empêche les téléporteurs à nous rapatrier sur l'Enterprise, je lui demanderais de vous ramener. **_

_Caroll accepta en demandant s'il lui était possible de continuer la mission, dans un périmètre de deux kilomètres autour de la navette, pour qu'elle puisse s'y rendre en cas de présences étrangères. _

_Jim le lui accorda en ne lui donnant qu'un périmètre de un kilomètre cinq cent, pour éviter toutes contraintes. _

_Une fois cela fait, Jim demanda à leur nouveau compagnon, s'il avait l'autorisation de monter sur son dos. Pour toute réponse, le loup se baissa pour lui permettre de grimper et fit de même avec Spock, mais hésita à laisser Bones monter. Il finit par l'accepter avec méfiance. _

_**-On se retrouve dès que nous aurons le lieutenant Chekov. **_

_**-Bonne chance Capitaine … **_

_Spock montra le chemin à suivre au canin et celui-ci poussa sur ses pattes arrières, laissant un vent derrière lui, alors que son corps disparaissait à travers les arbres. _

_Bones était ballotté comme un sac à patates à l'arrière du loup. Il sentait bien que cet animal ne l'aimait pas, mais de là à lui faire subir ce genre de traitement, il était loin de se douter que c'était à un tel point. Spock se tenait à la taille de son Capitaine, tendit qu'il faisait de même avec les poils de la bête. _

_En l'espace de quelques minutes, deux selon le vulcain, ils arrivèrent à la navette qui s'était crashé près d'une falaise. Jamais le loup n'était venu dans un tel endroit, et jamais il n'aurait cru le faire un jour. La navette avait l'avant complètement fracassé et les ailes de cette dernière, étaient coupées à la base de la carrosserie. Jim descendit du dos du loup, suivit par Spock et Bones. Il les suivit alors que le Capitaine essayait de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il désirait. _

_**-Il faudrait qu'il arrive à différencier nos trois odeurs respectives, **__songea le docteur McCoy en s'approchant de l'intérieur de la navette. _

_**-Il y arrivera, je le sais. **_

_Jim tourna son regard vers le loup et sans qu'il ne lui dise un seul mot, le loup se mit à flairer la machine, en retroussant ses babines de manière à montrer son mécontentement. Spock et Jim s'occupèrent de récupérer ce qui pourrait leur être d'une quelconque utilité. _

_**-Merci …**_

_**-Capitaine ? **_

_**-Merci d'être venu me sauver. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si vous n'étiez pas venu. **_

_**-Et moi ? Tu m'oublies ? **__Intervint Bones en faisant une moue. _

_Jim leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il était reconnaissant envers le docteur McCoy, mais la présence de Spock à ses côtés, n'avait jamais été aussi réconfortante. Malgré la bienveillance de ces loups, Jim ne se sentait pas à sa place au milieu de tous ces animaux, et il n'y avait que la pensée de Spock qui l'aidait à rester conscient de sa réalité. _

_**-Capitaine, mon devoir est de vous conseiller et de vous servir, s'il doit vous arriver malheur un jour, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour venir vous aider. **_

_Cette simple phrase fit frissonner le jeune homme. Jamais Spock ne lui avait dit pareils mots. Même lorsqu'il était au bord de la mort, jamais il ne lui avait avoué une telle chose. Le vulcain se rendit vite compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et ses joues se teintèrent d'un vert pomme très mignon, qui arracha un sourire à Jim. _

_Le loup les coupa dans leurs petits jeux de regard en hurlant doucement. Il avait sans doute trouver l'odeur de Chekov parmi celles de Jim, Spock et peut-être même, celles des humains qui se seraient infiltrés à l'intérieur. _

_Sans un mot, tous remontèrent sur le dos de l'animal, avec une petit grimace pour Bones qui semblait détester l'animal plus que lui ne le détestait, et il partit au triple galop, vers un endroit encore inconnu. _

_Son museau frôlait le sol toutes les dix minutes exactement, pour se situer et trouver le bon emplacement des odeurs de la personne qu'il cherchait. Si les calculs de Spock étaient corrects, les chances pour que le lieutenant soit en bonne état lorsqu'ils le retrouveraient, étaient de seulement 26 %. Mais Kirk essaya de ne pas trop s'y fier. _

_**«-Capitaine, nous avons pu scanner la planète. La chose qui empêchait nos détecteurs de marcher, était la puissance magnétique que dégage le noyau de cette planète, qui semble s'affaiblir la nuit. » **__Les informa Scotty. _

_**-Parfait monsieur Scott, pouvez-vous téléporter le docteur Marcus à bord de l'Enterprise. **_

_**«-Je parviens à localiser son signal … »**_

_Il y eut un silence. _

_**«-Ça y est, elle est à bord du vaisseau. Nous avons également réussi à localiser le lieutenant Chekov, mais impossible de le faire venir sur l'Enterprise. Il semble qu'il soit trop proche de la force magnétique. »**_

_**-Ce n'est pas un problème, nous nous dirigeons vers sa position ! **_

_L'intercom grésilla, signalant la fin de la communication entre eux. Si le docteur Marcus était à bord de l'Enterprise, cela faisait une raison en moins à Jim de s'inquiéter. Une fois qu'ils auraient récupérer Chekov, ils pourraient retourner à bord du vaisseau. _

* * *

_Au bout de deux heures, le soleil commençait déjà à décliner vers l'ouest, donnant à la montagne où ils s'étaient arrêtés, un aspect très lumineux et joyeux, contrairement aux heures sombres qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Malgré les menaces qui pesaient sur eux, leur avancée technologique leur donnait une petite longueur d'avance. Spock finit tout de même par écraser la bonne humeur de son supérieur, en lui rappelant qu'ils avaient une plus grande connaissance du terrain qu'eux. _

_**-Merci de nous gâcher l'ambiance Spock, vous n'étiez pas obligé vous savez, **__bouda McCoy en s'allongeant sur le sol caillouteux et inconfortable de la montagne. _

_**-Je ne cherchais pas à vous rendre morose docteur, mais simplement à vous rappelez que ces indigènes, malgré leur retard sur le développement des armes, connaissaient mieux cette planète que nous. **_

_**-Merci Spock … **_

_Les trois amis se trouvaient au sommet d'une montagne poussiéreuse, rocheuse et dont la couleur s'alliait parfaitement avec la couleur du couché de soleil. Rouge orangée, elle faisait penser au Grand Canyon, celui dans le nord-ouest de l'Arizona, vous savez ce grand monument naturel qui ferait baver n'importe quel peintre. Le jeune loup faisait sa toilette avec une grande attention, soutenant Kirk qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'enfoncer dans sa fourrure. Spock se tenait assis en tailleur, en face de lui, près du docteur McCoy. Un feu crépitait au centre du petit groupe, renvoyant des reflets oranges sur chaque individu. _

_Le loup avait chassé une bête vraiment … énorme pour les nourrir tous les quatre. Une sorte de cerf à six pattes avec des cornes immensément grandes. Ils se rendirent bien compte, que le métabolisme du loup et son appétit avait grandi en même temps que son corps. Il dévora la chair de l'animal en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour la faire cuir. _

_Au grand malheur de Spock, il n'y avait rien qui correspondait à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de manger. Alors, il essaya de se forcer en gouttant la viande de ce cerf à la particularité étrange. Le goût n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, mais le vulcain n'aimait pas trop ce genre d'aliment. _

_La nuit tomba et la lune s'éleva haut dans le ciel, illuminant la montagne d'une lueur blafarde. Bones finit par sombrer dans le sommeil sur son sol dur et rugueux. Jim était désormais seul avec Spock, face à face. Le capitaine observait son Second avec un regard alléché. Une sensation étrange lui parcourut tous les membres, traversant le corps du loup, qui secoua vivement la tête, réprimant un hurlement de bien être. Le vulcain remarqua très vite l'intérêt que lui portait son supérieur, mais il n'avait plus la force de répliquer. Ses yeux se fermaient progressivement alors qu'il basculait d'avant en arrière. Pour éviter de sombrer dans le sommeil, il se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes, et se mit droit à côté de son supérieur, se massant les tempes pour garder les yeux ouverts. Le blond savait que son second était l'une des rares personnes à ne pas fermer l'œil plus de deux heures par jour. C'était le seul qui ne quittait jamais son poste et qui ne s'accordait que quelques minutes de repos pour reprendre son souffle. _

_**-Vous devriez vous reposer Spock. La journée a dû être longue et puis, on a pas toujours l'occasion de dormir à la belle étoile, **__s'exclama-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir contre le loup. _

_**-Je ne peux me le permettre Capitaine. Il faut que quelqu'un monte la garde et je ne pense pas que le docteur McCoy et vous-même, soyez apte à le faire. **_

_**-Nous ne sommes pas à bord de l'Enterprise, reposez-vous un peu. Fenrir n'a qu'à monter la garde. **_

_**-Fenrir ? **__L'interrogea Spock en haussant un sourcil. __**N'est-ce pas là le nom du fils de Loki dans la mythologie nordique. **_

_**-Vous trouvez ça comment ? Je comptais pas l'appeler « le louveteau » tout le temps où il resterait avec nous. **_

_Spock comprit qu'il s'agissait du loup qui lui servait l'oreiller. Sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Jim se redressa sur ses genoux et tira la manche du vulcain, afin qu'il trébuche contre le ventre chaud du loup, et s'assoit contre lui._

_**-Capitaine ?**_

_**-Allez Spock, on est en sécurité ici, vous pouvez bien vous reposer. Et puis, si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit, Fenrir nous préviendra !**_

_Le louveteau accepta son nouveau prénom d'un petit ronronnement sourd et redressa sa tête pour la poser contre la cuisse de Jim. Le capitaine passa une main dans les poils de son cou et tourna son regard vers le ciel. Les étoiles ressemblaient à celle que l'on voyait depuis la Terre. Des milliards d'étoiles, qui étaient peut-être déjà éteintes à l'heure où ils recevaient leur lumière. Elles brillaient fortement, elles étaient vives et immaculées, tel des boules de chantilly que quelqu'un ce serait amusé à déposer sur une toile noire. _

_Alors qu'il regardait la voûte étoilée avec un petit sourire en coin, Jim sentit un poids, pesant mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru, sur son épaule. Ses yeux dévièrent sans que sa tête ne bouge, et il vit le visage endormi de Spock. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dormir, et c'était surtout la première fois qu'il le voyait d'aussi près. Il remarqua que ses sourcils étaient fins, plus qu'il ne le pensait, et qu'au contraire, ses cils étaient longs. Sa peau lisse et blanche, recevant les rayons de la lune, faisait ressortir une beauté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Son air impassible avait disparu pour laisser place à une expression décontractée, apaisée, comme si on lui avait enlevé un poids sur les épaules. Jim se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas avoir vu la fatigue du vulcain plus tôt, s'il avait su, il lui aurait donné quelques jours de repos avant la mission ou même, il ne l'aurait pas fait venir sur cette planète avec lui et Chekov. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses dents alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient devant la splendeur de son ami. _

_Les joues de Kirk se mirent à rosir alors qu'il contemplait le vulcain. Depuis quand s'amusait-il à le dévisager de la sorte ? Et depuis quand s'intéressait-il autant à lui ? De toute façon, Spock était hétérosexuel, il le savait puisque sa relation avec Uhura n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis l'arrestation de Khan et le début de la mission, qui consistait à rester cinq ans dans l'espace pour découvrir de nouveaux mondes étranges. _

_A cette idée, Jim perdit son sourire si joyeux et naturel, pour laisser place à une grimace fort peu amusante. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Fenrir, comme pour lui demander de monter la garde, et Jim s'enfonça dans sa fourrure, prenant soin d'emporter la tête de Spock qui était sur son épaule, avec lui. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à lui tendre les bras et il l'invita avec grand plaisir, fermant ses yeux sur un spectacle merveilleux. Une danse d'étoiles filantes. _


	6. Descente vers les Ténèbres

_**Disclaimer**____: Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry et à la franchise Star Trek. _

_**Note**__: Comme je l'ai dit à beaucoup d'entre vous, cette fiction sera courte et se bouclera en dix chapitres, plus un épilogue. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, si l'aventure vous plaît, ce serait un plaisir de vous accueillir sur la version finalisée de cette histoire. Bien sûr, je me rends compte de mon erreur, car vous connaîtrez la fin. Certes ... Je l'accorde, j'ai eu un gros problème d'organisation et je m'en excuse. Mais lorsque j'aurais terminé cette version, je la supprimerais du site, une semaine après avoir mis l'épilogue. Si vous voulez garder un souvenir de cette histoire, vous pouvez la copier et sachez que les idées de cette histoire, vous pouvez les emprunter ( faîtes mention de moi quand même ;) )_

_Je vous remercie de continuer de me lire malgré tout ce qui se passe ... _

* * *

_Le jour se leva sous les bruits de pattes de Fenrir, qui galopait à travers la montagne, descendant sur son flanc gauche__. Il ne tarderait pas à arriver dans une plaine pour se reposer, car malgré la nouvelle force physique de Fenrir, il n'en restait pas moins un louveteau qui avait besoin de repos._

_Jim s'était réveillé de bonne humeur. Le vulcain avait dormi plus longtemps que lui, et il avait eu l'occasion de le voir au réveil. Une chose qu'il ne reverrait certainement jamais plus. _

_Spock s'était étiré délicatement, pensant que son supérieur dormait toujours et s'était relevé en observant l'horizon avec un regard presque nostalgique. Bones s'était levé seulement à quelques secondes d'intervalles. Désormais, ils avaient descendu la montagne, et l'abandonnaient pour découvrir un nouveau paysage verdoyant. _

_Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière où seul trônait un arbre, grand et aux ramures très larges, recouvrant pratiquement un rayon de deux mètres. L'ombre permit aux trois hommes de se reposer à l'abri du soleil et des chaleurs plutôt impressionnantes de cette planète. Bones s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre et soupira, même si l'effort fourni pour maintenir en selle était minime, il avait mal au derrière. Spock resta debout, tournant autour de l'arbre avec un intérêt certain, tandis que Jim jetait un coup d'œil à sa blessure, qui avait totalement disparu. _

_**-Nous ne pouvons pas tarder plus que ça,**__déclara Spock en se dirigeant vers son capitaine. _

_**-Doucement Spock, Fenrir ne peut pas courir aussi longtemps et à une telle vitesse, il doit se reposer et reprendre des forces, **__lui expliqua le docteur McCoy en observant le loup de son arbre. _

_Le loup aboya à la manière d'un chien en se relevant, près à repartir en direction de la province en question. McCoy préféra faire une petite vérification de sa santé avant qu'il ne s'en aille. L'entêtement du docteur était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Au début, le loup ne voulait pas, mais il finit par accepter à cause des yeux insistants de Bones. _

_**-Ouvre !**_

_Le docteur observa les crocs de la boule de poils. Il fut à la fois impressionné et effrayé par une telle dentition, mais il n'en restait pas moins calme, ne préférant pas provoquer le loup. Il lui fit une analyse oculaire, puis, il regarda son museau et ses oreilles. Il avait l'air en forme. _

_**-Nous pouvons repartir. **_

_Spock eut l'air satisfait de la réponse de Bones et ils remontèrent sur Fenrir. Celui-ci partit au galop. _

_Le paysage défilait à toute allure devant leurs yeux, alors qu'il se transformait, passant d'une plaine verdoyante à une plaine désertique, avant d'arriver devant un étrange endroit. Cela ressemblait à un temple, quelque chose de grand. Jim pensa aux grands monuments qui se trouvaient en Grèce, lieu où les grecques venaient honorer leurs dieux et sacrifier des animaux. Sur le coup, Jim eut un peu peur pour Chekov, s'il se trouvait là, peut-être qu'il allait être sacrifier en offrande aux dieux de ces Humains. Il se souvint de la phrase qu'avait prononcé le chef de la bande : ils avaient profané leur terre sacrée. Cela avait-il un rapport ? Vénérait-il un dieu quelconque qui les pousserait à faire des atrocités pareilles ? _

_Autour de ce temple, aux colonnes en pierres blanches et aux marches fissurées par le temps, il y avait d'étranges cabanes. Les questions affluaient en masse dans la tête du capitaine, et aucunes ne trouvaient de réponses concrètes. Spock finit tout de même par émettre une hypothèse. _

_**-Il doit s'agir d'une salle de dépeçage pour les offrandes … **_

_**-Il faut aller y jeter un coup d'œil. **_

_Le blond ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver dans ces cabanes, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que la scène ne lui plairait guère. Fenrir se présenta devant la porte de la cabane la plus proche d'eux, celle à droite du temple, mais il s'arrêta à seulement deux mètres de celle-ci. La première réaction qu'il eut, fut d'éternuer fortement, secouant la tête avec une intensité jamais vu. Bones avait du mal à tenir à l'arrière et finit par tomber sur le cul. _

_**-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça va pas de me faire tomber comme ça ? **_

_Fenrir n'arrêtait pas de remuer la tête, même Jim et Spock furent obliger de descendre de son dos, ne pouvant plus tenir. L'interrogation fit hausser un sourcil à Jim mais Spock comprenait très bien la raison d'un tel énervement et d'une telle frustration. Il devait y avoir des cadavres en décomposition dans cette salle et Fenrir le sentait bien plus qu'eux. Le loup s'enfuit un peu plus loin, faisant signe à Jim d'y aller sans lui. Il se passa plusieurs fois la patte sur le museau, se grattant pour retirer cette odeur infecte et se remua dans la poussière pour se nettoyer. _

_Les trois hommes se dirigèrent donc seuls vers cette cabane, dont l'odeur se faisait de plus en plus écœurante. Le blond finit par comprendre la réaction du loup en ouvrant la porte. Elle grinça et se pencha en avant, comme si elle allait tomber. L'une des charnières devait être en très mauvais état. Tous eurent le même mouvement, bras devant la figure, et un cri écœuré. La pièce ne devait pas faire plus de vingt mètres carrés et n'était éclairée que par une petite lanterne à huile, posée sur la table en bois au fond de la pièce. Il n'y avait ni fenêtre, ni cheminée, pas une seule ouverture pour laisser s'échapper l'odeur infecte des cadavres en décomposition. _

_Bones s'avança le premier vers les corps et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la nausée et une envie de vomir. Celle-ci fut plus forte que tout pour Jim et il dut aller soulager son estomac dehors, sous les yeux compréhensifs de Fenrir. Bones avait l'habitude sûrement, mais le pauvre capitaine n'était pas en mesure de supporter la vue de ces hommes, femmes ou enfants, démembrés et défigurés. Le docteur fit un diagnostique rapide en prenant soin de ne pas trop toucher les corps, car des mouches ou autres insectes peu commodes pouvaient sortir à tout instant. _

_**-Ils ont été torturé au vu des nombreux bleus, plaies et membres cassés qu'ils ont.**_

_**-Ont-ils été interrogé ? **__Demanda Spock en essayant de contenir la nausée qui le prenait également. _

_**-Non. Je dirais que les Humains vivant ici ont essayé de les convertir à leur religion, mais eux ont refusé. Ils ont utilisé plusieurs techniques pour les convaincre. Certains corps sont blafard et sec, je pense qu'ils ont été vidé de leur sang et d'autres, ont tous les os cassés. **_

_**-C'est vraiment horrible … **_

_Bones continua son diagnostique en cherchant les armes qui avaient servi à cette entreprise, mais il ne trouva rien à part une machette vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années et un bout de bois recouvert de morceaux de fer. Spock l'étudia à son tour, essayant de dater la venue de ces personnes sur la planète. Ils devaient y être depuis presque trois cents ans, mais alors, comment se faisait-il que la Fédération ne les avait pas remarqué ? Qu'elle n'avait pas repéré la planète ? Sans doute à cause des champs magnétiques. _

_Jim ne pouvait pas rentrer de nouveau dans cette salle à la puanteur insupportable, alors il retrouva Fenrir qui avait réussi à se débarrasser de cette horrible odeur. Il s'appuya contre son ventre et glissa pour s'enfoncer dans sa fourrure. Aucun signe de Chekov … cela devenait de plus en plus alarmant. Les Humains devaient être au courant de ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais comment les interroger alors qu'ils semblaient ne pas vouloir les écouter et les haïr.  
Jim sentit le loup remuait alors que ses narines s'enflaient d'air. En un instant, il fut sur ses quatre fers, poussant Jim par la même occasion, qui réussit à se rattraper avant de tomber face contre terre. Il se mit debout à son tour et fixa Fenrir d'un œil interrogateur. _

_**-Qui a-t-il ? **__Demanda Jim._

_**«-Quelque chose de mauvais approche … Ça n'a pas l'odeur du garçon que vous cherchez »**_

_Il se mit à grogner, montrant ses crocs et adoptant un regard furieux. Spock et Bones, qui avaient entendu les grognements depuis la cabane, sortirent en courant vers le capitaine. Le docteur essaya de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec Fenrir, étant donné qu'aucune menace n'avait l'air de se profiler à l'horizon. Le danger devait être grand car, le loup empêcha quiconque de s'approcher de lui, faisant des signes vers le temple. _

_Sa réaction fut accompagnée par des hurlements de guerre et des cris de douleur, certainement de nouvelles victimes, qui subissaient les horribles tortures de ces Hommes. Jim n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que les portes du temple s'ouvrirent sur une dizaine d'Humains, armés de fusil et d'autres armes du même calibre mais plus grosses. _

_**-Capitaine, nous ne sommes pas de taille. Nous ferions mieux de nous en aller. **_

_**-On avait remarqué Spock … **__Déclara Bones en faisant la moue et en grimpant sur le dos de Fenrir, dont les poils se hérissèrent. _

_Les Humains se mirent à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait et qui avait un cœur chaud. Les fourrures qu'ils portaient tous, masquaient leurs visages glacés de colère et de désir de vaincre l'envahisseur. Leur chef semblait être ce même homme qu'ils avaient affronté la première fois. Sa main gauche était munie d'une massue et sa droite tenait fermement une hache rustique. _

_Fenrir n'esquissa pas un geste, tenant ses positions comme s'il voulait venger la mort de sa mère, ou en tout cas, c'est ce que pensait Jim en essayant de le faire bouger. Le vulcain attrapa son capitaine par le poignet et le tira plus loin, afin de pouvoir le garder en vie. Bones quant à lui, ne sut quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Si le loup décidait de rester sur place, les indigènes allaient les massacrer et faire d'eux des cadavres chauds. Il claquait ses mâchoires pour les intimider, mais aucun des autochtones ne semblaient fléchir. _

_**-Fenrir, il serait peut-être temps de s'en aller ? **__S'exclama McCoy en se penchant sur le côté, comme pour plonger son regard dans le sien. _

_Tout dans ses yeux, reflétaient la colère, la détresse, la peur, la honte, l'angoisse, la tristesse, l'incompréhension et la solitude. Tellement de sentiments dans l'or de son regard, pour un si jeune loup, un enfant, un bébé. Bones n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Fenrir semblait indécis et apeuré par ses propres décisions. Mais au fond de tout ça, il y avait une lueur d'espoir, de renouveau, comme si la présence du docteur, de Spock et surtout, celle de Jim, lui rappelait à quel point, la vie valait la peine d'être vécu lorsqu'on ne perd pas espoir ou qu'on continue d'avancer, quelque soit les choix à faire. _

_**«-Non. Ces hommes ont tué ma mère … Ces hommes doivent payer … Ces hommes doivent mourir de mes crocs et de mes griffes … Je ne peux pas les laisser vivre en sachant que … c'est eux qui m'ont fait perdre la seule personne qui me comprenait » **__Souffla le louveteau en croisant l'œil marron du docteur. _

_Comme s'il avait compris ce que désirait le loup, Bones se dépêcha de descendre de son dos, pour retrouver Kirk et Spock. _

_Autre problème. _

_Jim et Spock avait déjà disparu dans un nuage de poussière dense et insondable. Les Hommes s'étaient divisés en deux groupes, l'un pour s'occuper des deux hommes et l'autre pour en finir avec Fenrir. Bones ne pouvait plus rien faire … Jim et Spock allaient devoir se débrouiller sans lui. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas en mesure de leur venir en aide. Il décida d'aller se mettre à l'abri dans la forêt qui se trouvait derrière le loup, jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment. Avant de disparaître à son tour, le docteur jeta un dernier regard à leur nouvel ami. _

_**-T'as pas intérêt à mourir le loup, parce que Jim te le pardonnera pas et moi non plus. Alors tâche de rester en vie … **_

_Fenrir lui ordonna de s'en aller d'un mouvement de tête et le fuyard finit par s'effacer derrière les arbres. Les premiers hommes arrivaient en hurlant de fureur sur lui, tenant leur masse, hache, tomahawk et glaive à l'aide de leurs deux mains. Le loup en repoussa deux à l'aide de sa queue et il s'occupa du reste à coups de dents. Leur nombre grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il les mettait hors d'état de nuire. Au final, ils le submergèrent. _

_Jim n'avait pas trop compris la réaction du vulcain. Il était parti à une vitesse impressionnante et avait emporté son supérieur avec lui, le protégeant ainsi, de l'attaque d'une dizaine d'hommes aux intentions inconnues. Malgré tout, une troupe s'apprêtait à les rejoindre. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres, soulevant des tonnes de poussières et de graviers. L'herbe devenait inexistante sur le sol, et la terre se termina aux pieds des deux hommes qui pensaient se débarrasser de leurs ennemis en s'éloignant assez vite. Spock jura pour lui-même. Il aurait préféré que son capitaine ne l'entende pas prononcer ces mots, mais les yeux de Jim se tournèrent vers lui alors que le vulcain regardait au-delà des falaises. La paroi descendait profondément, loin dans les ténèbres et la froideur de la solitude. De l'autre côté, il y avait un morceau de terre mais il était beaucoup trop éloigné pour être atteint par les deux hommes. _

_**-Spock, il faut sauter ! **__Déclara le capitaine en se retournant pour prendre de l'élan. _

_**-Capitaine, sans l'aide de Fenrir, nos chances d'atteindre l'autre falaise sont nulles. **_

_**-Nous n'avons pas le choix, ces hommes veulent notre mort et, à moins que vous ne soyez masochistes, je ne veux pas mourir sous la torture. Je préfère mourir en ayant essayer de sauver ma peau. **_

_Jim pesait sur ses mots et Spock savait qu'il avait raison, mais il avait du mal à se résoudre à cette idée. Jim … mourir ? En sautant d'une falaise ? Pour en atteindre une autre ? Poursuivis par des indigènes enragés aux méthodes plus que dépassées et insalubres ? La logique ne pouvait rien faire dans tout ça. Son regard passa à droite et à gauche, comme pour trouver une autre issue. Une nouvelle porte de sortie se présenta à eux. A sa droite, Spock avait une étrange pente qui courait le long du ravin. Une route pour descendre dans les bas-fonds de la noirceur. _

_**-Cap-**_

_Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par une horrible douleur, lui traversant le côté droit. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'endroit d'où provenait cette sensation car déjà, un fluide verdâtre se mit à couler sur sa main avant de s'écraser sur le sol, dans de petits clapotis. Une balle venait de déchirer sa chair au niveau de sa troisième côte droite. La blessure était profonde et son sang s'écoulait à une vitesse hallucinante. Sa vue commençait déjà à se brouiller alors que leurs ennemis se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux. _

_**-Spock ? Spock ! Est-ce que tout v-**_

_Jim n'avait pas encore remarqué la plaie de son compagnon et il eut une grimace de dégoût en la voyant. Le vulcain, déjà épuisé par ses longues journées de travail, ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Le blond dut le prendre contre lui, pour l'empêcher de tomber. _

_**-Ça va aller Spock, vous en faîtes pas. Je vais vous sortir de là, **__déclara le capitaine avec une once d'angoisse dans sa voix. _

_**-P-par là … **_

_Le vulcain désigna la descente du doigt. Le son de ses paroles était devenu si faible, que Jim crut qu'il était en train de trépasser. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Il avait beaucoup trop d'importance à ses yeux, il était son second, son conseiller, son ami et … il … _

_Les pensées de Jim furent stoppées par des tirs qui provenaient d'en face. Les Hommes seraient bientôt à une distance plus que raisonnable pour les envoyer dans le vide noir de la crevasse. Le blond prit Spock sur son dos, fut surpris par sa légèreté, mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce genre détail, commençant une marche périlleuse contre la paroi de la falaise. _

_Les Hommes arrivèrent en l'espace de cinq minutes. Jim avait déjà descendu la première pente, mais il restait tout de même à découvert et l'état de Spock empirait. Le vulcain ne parlait presque plus -il avait reçu ordre de son capitaine de rester éveillé, et pour cela, il lui avait demandé de réciter le code de Starfleet- et son sang avait taché tout son veston de civil vulcain, s'attaquant à celui de son supérieur. Ses yeux devenaient vitreux et son souffle se faisait irrégulier. _

_Alors que l'air se rafraîchissait, les deux hommes créaient de la buée en expirant, mais celle de Spock était beaucoup plus intense que celle de Jim. Sa chaleur corporelle ne cessait d'augmenter alors que sa peau devenait moite. _

_**-Tenez le coup Spock, on sera bientôt en lieu sûr … **__murmurait Jim en essayant de se rassurer lui-même. _

_**-L-laissez-moi i-ici … vous y arriverez … mieux sans moi … **__bredouilla le vulcain à bout de souffle. _

_**-Vous m'avez pris pour qui ? Comptez pas sur moi pour vous abandonner dans un endroit pareil. Andouille ! **_

_**-Cette expression … n'est plus utilisée depuis des … années Capitaine**_

_**-Au moins, vous êtes toujours le même, c'est bon signe. **_

_Alors qu'il attaquait la troisième descente, les Humains débutaient une charge offensive avec des pierres et leurs fusils. Heureusement, la paroi juste au dessus des deux hommes en fuite, leur offraient une protection supplémentaire -la distance entre les Hommes et eux, était trop grande pour que les balles ne les atteignent. _

_Malgré tout, les pierres qu'ils lançaient, firent s'écrouler une partie de la première pente. Jim dut se protéger à l'aide de sa main libre, pour éviter qu'une pierre ne lui crève l'œil. Les balles fendirent devant eux et la roche se raréfiait aux pieds de Jim. Il se devait d'atteindre l'autre côté, auquel cas, ils descendraient tous les deux en enfer. _

_**-Vous pouvez marcher ? **__Interrogea le capitaine dans une situation problématique. _

_Pour seule réponse, Spock descendit de son dos et Jim l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le faire tenir sur ses pieds. Ce fut plus facile d'atteindre la quatrième pente de cette manière. Ils se collèrent contre la paroi rocailleuse et les morceaux de pierre ne les atteignaient pas. _

_Au bout d'un certain temps, les Hommes ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des points dans une lumière trop forte pour les yeux de Jim. La noirceur de la crevasse commençait à les envelopper et aucun des deux ne voyaient où il mettait les pieds. Il espérait au moins que leurs assaillants cessent le feu, comprenant enfin qu'ils ne pourraient pas les abattre. _

_L'état critique de Spock les obligea à s'arrêter quelques secondes pour qu'il reprenne son souffle et ses esprits. Jim manqua de le tapoter sur les joues pour lui faire rouvrir les yeux. _

_D'un coup, sans comprendre d'où venait la détonation, une vive lumière fondit vers le côté gauche de Jim et une explosion de mauvais augure atteint ses oreilles. Les Humains venaient d'envoyer un missile longue portée vers la partie la plus haute de la pente, afin de la réduire en miette et créer un éboulement. La terre se mit à trembler sous les pieds de Jim, et un sentiment d'impuissance le prit quand celle-ci se déroba. _

_La première réaction qu'il eut, se fut de prendre Spock contre lui, pour au moins amortir la chute de son compagnon et lui évitait de nouvelles blessures qui pourraient le tuer. _


	7. l'Egoïsme des Sentiments

_**Disclaimer**__** :**__ Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry et à la franchise Star Trek_

_**Note**__** :**__ Voilà le sixième chapitre de cette fiction ( ce n'est qu'une première version, celle que je posterais ensuite sera un peu plus complète et plus longue ). Je reconnais avoir mal gérer la situation présente et je regrette de vous avoir fait subir tout ça. Je tiens à remercier ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui lisent ma fiction. Merci du fond du cœur. Et merci à Sam d'avoir publié mon première one-shot sur le site francophone du french K/S, que je vous recommande fortement si vous ne le connaissez pas déjà. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_****_ : L'Egoïsme des Sentiments_**

_Les sensations de Jim étaient diverses alors qu'il se réveillait d'une inconscience douloureuse. Le sol était dur, humide et une odeur ressemblant à celle des cadavres de la cabane, s'élevait autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et pourtant, il ne voyait rien, pas même une ombre ou une petite lumière. Il ferma plusieurs fois ses paupières, pour se convaincre qu'il les avait ouvert. Il tenta de se redresser, tâtant du bout de ses doigts endoloris par la chute, la surface houleuse du sol. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il avait des nausées, sûrement parce qu'il avait atterri sur le dos. _

_**-Spock ? Spock ? Répondez-moi Spock ! **_

_Toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers le vulcain. Blessé et avec une telle chute, il ne pouvait pas en ressortir indemne, à moins que Jim n'ait réussi à amortir son atterrissage. Le jeune homme chercha son ami en glissant ses mains sur la roche froide. Il buta plusieurs fois contre le mur ou des rochers qui sortaient un peu trop de terre, avant de toucher quelque chose de froid mais en chair. Dans le noir, il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il s'agissait de son ami ou des milliers de cadavres qui décoraient la crevasse. _

_L'odeur l'avait rendu malade en moins de douze secondes. Il mit sa main droite devant sa bouche, réprimant un haut le cœur et il essaya de savoir si le corps qu'il venait de toucher, était bien celui de son ami. Ses doigts montèrent jusqu'à son visage. La peau était lisse, douce et froide, comme s'il s'agissait d'un mort. Puis, il dévia ses mains de chaque côté, pour tâter ses oreilles. _

_C'était bien celles de Spock. _

_Le capitaine était partagé entre un sentiment de soulagement et de profonde inquiétude. Les vulcains ont une température corporelle beaucoup plus haute que celle des humains et donc, si son corps était si froid, c'était que son état avait empiré depuis tout à l'heure. _

_**-Tenez-bon Spock, je vais vous sortir de là. Vous m'entendez Spock ? Spock ! **_

_Sans lumière, il ne pourrait pas voir l'ampleur de ses blessures, ni même le soigner. Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit dans ce trou. Il devait trouver une sortie, ou ils mourraient tous les deux, l'un de ses blessures et l'autre de faim ou de froid. _

_Il passa ses doigts sur la blessure du vulcain et ce-dernier, eut un léger sursaut. Jim déchira sa manche gauche et en fit quelques lambeaux pour entourer le torse du brun. Il le mit ensuite sur son dos, et se colla contre la paroi pour chercher une sortie. Ses jambes étaient molles et il avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. S'il continuait, il s'effondrerait, vidé de ses forces. _

_**«-Merde … si seulement j'avais un peu de lumière. »**_

_Jim s'arrêta. Du bois. Il lui fallait du bois. Dans les temps anciens, enfin, il y a plusieurs années de ça -une dizaine de milliers d'années en tout cas, les hommes faisaient du feu avec un morceau de bois dont le bout était enroulé de tissu et deux morceaux de pierres pour créer les flammes. Jim se souvint de ces films qu'il avait vu, où les hommes des cavernes faisaient du feu avec leurs faibles moyens. _

_Il posa Spock contre la paroi rocailleuse de la crevasse et s'enquit de trouver un bout de bois et des pierres. Il en trouva et débuta de les frotter l'une contre l'autre, après avoir attaché un nouveau morceau de t-shirt à son bâton. Des étincelles se créèrent et le feu apparut plus vite qu'il ne le crut. La crevasse s'illumina d'une lumière orangée, identique à celle qu'émet le soleil lorsqu'il se couche, et dévoila à Jim, toute l'horreur de ce précipice. Heureusement pour lui, il était du bon côté de la falaise, à l'opposé de là où il était avec Spock avant que les indigènes ne leur tirent dessus. Car près de la paroi à sa gauche, se trouvait des amoncellements de cadavres en décomposition. Il y avait des chances pour qu'ils aient atterri sur ses corps sans vie et que leur chute ait été amorti par la même occasion. _

_Cette fois-ci encore, un haut le cœur vint lui serrer la gorge, mais son estomac n'avait plus rien à régurgiter, alors il n'eut que des spasmes. Il y avait même des enfants et des femmes … Comment ces hommes pouvaient-ils être aussi cruel envers une race qui leur était apparente ? Jim ne s'éternisa pas à regarder ce spectacle et reprit sa marche avec Spock sur le dos. Tenant le vulcain d'une main et le bâton enflammé de l'autre, il avançait en observant les corps encore en chair ou squelettique de ces gens sauvagement torturés. Il essaya de penser à autre chose pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression._

_Il se souvint de Fenrir qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil lorsque les Humains les avaient attaqué. Pour ce qui était de Bones, Spock avait emporté son capitaine avant qu'il ne puisse le voir. _

_**«-J'espère qu'ils s'en sont sortis tous les deux … Sinon, nous ne ressortirons jamais d'ici.» **__pensa Jim en regardant le ciel qui avait disparu dans le noir. _

_**-Ca-capitaine …**_

_**-Spock ? Vous allez bien ? **_

_**-Où sommes-nous ? **_

_Le capitaine tourna son regard vers le vulcain, et remarqua que ce-dernier avait les yeux fermés. Peut-être n'avait-il pas la force de les ouvrir ou même, ne voulait-il pas voir les horreurs sous les pieds de son capitaine. Jim continua d'avancer tout en discutant avec son second, dont la température ne voulait pas chuter. _

_**-Nous sommes dans la crevasse, entre les deux falaises. Nous avons survécu grâce aux cadavres que … que ces Humains ont balancé ici. **__Répondit le jeune blond en enjambant un squelette. _

_**-Est-ce que … le docteur McCoy s'en est tiré …**_

_**-Je pense qu'avec l'aide de Fenrir, il s'en sortira. **_

_**-Vous avez l'air … de faire confiance … à ce petit louveteau. Si vous lui confiez votre vie … je suis sûr qu'il pourra vous protéger … **_

_**-Vous êtes en train de délirer Spock, qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer ? **__S'exclama Jim en haussant un sourcil. _

_Spock était complètement hors d'usage, c'était le cas de le dire. Jim continua d'avancer jusqu'à arriver à une impasse. Un éboulement, il y avait un mur de pierre devant eux. Des tas de rochers s'étaient entassés les uns sur les autres, sûrement que les Humains avaient fait en sorte de créer un cul de sac pour les empêcher de passer. _

_**-Ils veulent notre mort.**_

_**-Capitaine … vous pouvez escalader ce mur sans moi … **_

_**-Spock, si vous continuez de dire de telles âneries, je vous attache sur une chaise de l'infirmerie quand nous serons de retour sur l'Enterprise, et je demanderais à McCoy de vous faire réciter le nom de toutes les maladies qu'il a recensé depuis son entrée à l'Académie ! **_

_Le vulcain esquissa un bref sourire alors que le blond essayait de trouver une porte de sortie. Cela devait faire une bonne heure qu'il traînait des pieds. Sa positivité s'en allait au fur et à mesure qu'il cherchait des idées. _

_Spock ne tiendrait pas longtemps si son ampoule ne s'allumait pas au-dessus de sa tête. Merde … Tourner en rond lui donnait mal à la tête, il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il se concentre. Que ferez Spock dans ces conditions ? La logique pouvait-elle l'aider dans une telle situation ? Non. S'il utilisait la logique, cela voudrait signifier : abandonner son second pour que le capitaine survive et retourne à son vaisseau. Non. Il ne suivrait pas cette idée répugnante. Alors qu'il tirait dans une pierre qui vint frapper l'amas de rocher qui leur bloquait le passage, le vulcain interpella son supérieur. Il n'avait pas bonne mine, sa température s'était stoppée mais ne voulez pas descendre. Pourquoi Bones n'est jamais là quand on en a besoin … _

_**-Calmez-vous Spock, je vais … on va s'en sortir. **_

_**-Vous devez me laisser … **_

_**-Je vous ai demandé d'arrêter de dire ce genre de chose. Je n'aurais jamais la force de vous abandonner, même si c'était la seule solution pour me permettre de survivre. **_

_**-Jim … je vous en prie. Pour l'Enterprise, pour le lieutenant Chekov et pour le reste de l'équipage … vous devez vivre. **_

_Le vulcain posa sa main tremblante sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle était blafarde, tout comme son visage. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec lenteur, dévoilant leur couleur, vitreux, sans vie et son visage ruisselant de perle de sueur, alors que son corps était froid, tordant le cœur de Jim. Le capitaine ne put réprimer une larme et se montra faible devant la situation. Spock l'essuya d'un revers de doigt, alors qu'il caressait faiblement la joue de Jim. _

_**-Ma vie va s'arrêter ici capitaine … Je ne peux pas continuer plus avant … **_

_**-Spock … vous allez y avoir droit à cette journée aux côtés de Bones ! Spock ? **_

_Le vulcain ne répondait déjà plus à son supérieur. Ses yeux se fermaient et son rythme cardiaque perdait en rapidité. Jim attrapa le vulcain par les épaules et le secoua, il fallait qu'il garde conscience. Là par contre, il ne se retint par de lui coller quelques claques. Il répétait son nom en boucle, lui demandant fermement de répéter le code de Starfleet encore une fois. Il essaya de le garder éveiller en l'insultant de tous les noms, en lui parlant de sa frange, que le lieutenant Uhura l'attendait sur l'Enterprise et que … _

_Tiens, pourquoi venait-il de s'intéresser à sa relation avec le lieutenant alors qu'il était complètement contre. Il soupira, éveillant la curiosité du vulcain qui entrouvrit les yeux. Son mouvement de sourcil habituel arracha un sourire à Jim. _

_**-Je resterais avec vous Spock … jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. **_

_Le brun ferma les yeux s'en rechigner et Jim vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, prenant l'homme aux oreilles pointues contre lui. Sa propre chaleur corporelle pourrait sûrement l'aider à se réchauffer. Tout ce que le capitaine voulait, s'était être aux côtés de son second, rien de plus. Il se trouvait égoïste d'abandonner Bones, dont l'état de santé lui était encore inconnu. De laisser Fenrir se défendre seul contre ces enragés qui ne désiraient que leur mort et de rendre l'Enterprise orphelin. Mais pour l'instant, plus rien ne comptait à part Spock. Il se rapprocha encore plus de lui, se serrant fermement contre son corps froid et humide. La tête du vulcain reposait à présent sur l'épaule de son capitaine, laissant sa vie s'évaporait au fil des minutes. _

_Lui non plus, ne semblait pas attendre grand chose et préférait mourir aux côtés de Jim, qu'aux côtés d'une autre personne de l'équipage. C'était un honneur pour lui, et il n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux. Lorsqu'il partirait, peut-être le capitaine se résignerait-il à l'abandonner pour passer par-dessus le mur de pierre. _

_**-Jim … il faut que je vous dise … quelque chose … **_

_**-Qui a-t-il ? **_

_**-Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant … alors, si je dois le faire pour la première fois … il doit s'agir de vous. C'est à vous que … je dois le dire. **_

_Sa voix, pourtant faible, laissait s'échapper une once de timidité et d'hésitation, comme une femme qui annoncerait à son mari qu'elle était enceinte. _

_**-Je … je vous aime Jim … **_

_La révélation ressembla à un pieu que l'on enfonçait profondément dans le cœur d'un vampire, mais là, c'était dans le cœur d'un humain, qui éprouvait des sentiments et qui ressentait la douleur qu'on venait de lui faire subir. _

_**-Franchement … vous auriez pas pu le dire avant … vous êtes vraiment cruel … **__lâcha Jim en serrant la main de son ami. _

_Spock s'excusa avant de tourner son visage vers son supérieur. S'il l'avait su plus tôt, peut-être que rien de tout ceci ne se serait passer, peut-être que rien n'aurait pu les séparer et qu'ils seraient repartis de cette planète ensemble. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Spock allait mourir dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait et Jim n'aurait de souvenir que la culpabilité de l'avoir laissé sans aller. _

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, avant de se rapprocher et d'échanger un baiser glacé par les lèvres froides du vulcain. Tout deux ressentirent les impressions de l'autre, Spock partageait entre de l'amour profond et un sentiment d'angoisse -sûrement à cause du lieutenant Uhura- et Jim, déchirait entre la joie et la colère. Le capitaine passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son second et tâta sa peau dénudé de ses doigts fins et esquiva de peu la blessure, pour éviter de faire grimacer son amant. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Spock enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure de Jim, caressant frénétiquement ses pommettes avec ses pouces. _

_Ils ne purent continuer car le vulcain se sépara de son amant. _

_**-Tout va bien ? **_

_**-J'ai besoin de me reposer … un peu.**_

_Spock reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jim, fermant les yeux pour s'évader dans le sommeil. Le blond ne voulait pas qu'il s'endorme, sinon, peut-être ne se réveillerait-il pas. Mais bon, après tout, cet instant ne se reproduirait certainement pas. Jim en profita pour lui aussi, piquer un roupillon. _

_**-Jim ? Jim ? Réveille-toi bon sang ! **__Hurlait Bones en secouant son ami._

_**«-Capitaine, ne mourrez pas ! Sinon, je n'aurais plus personne à protéger … hormis le docteur et ses piqûres infâmes ! » **__Se murmurait Fenrir en léchant rapidement le visage du jeune blond. _

_Le docteur McCoy et le louveteau avait rejoint les deux hommes aux portes de la mort. Grâce à Fenrir, ils avaient pu passer au-dessus du mur de pierre et atterrir près d'eux. A leur arrivée, l'état de Spock était déjà au plus bas et les battements de son cœur avait presque cessé de résonner à travers ses entrailles. Jim quant à lui, était secoué par les remords durant son sommeil, dévoré par l'angoisse de revenir sur l'Enterprise sans son second. D'affronter les yeux en larmes du lieutenant Uhura. De supporter l'absence du vulcain à ses côtés. D'endosser la responsabilité de ce qui était arrivé. De culpabiliser pour le restant de ses jours. Il avait peur que cela se produise, et préférait mourir plutôt que de vivre sans Spock. Un Roméo, capitaine d'un vaisseau de la Fédération et une Juliette, aux oreilles pointues et à l'aura froide. Une drôle d'histoire que Jim aurait voulu raconter à ses enfants … s'il en avait eu. _

_Bones était en train d'inspecter son corps de fond en comble pour vérifier qu'aucune blessure n'était à recensée. A l'aide de la torche que tenait Fenrir entre ses dents, il commença à désinfecter la plaie de Spock, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour le secourir. Après tout, même si le docteur avait du mal à le cerner, il n'en restait pas moins un bon ami et sa perte l'affecterait autant que le reste de l'équipage. De plus, il se refusait de perdre le sourire radieux et naturel de Jim. _

_Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour nettoyer la blessure et stopper l'hémorragie, mais il ne savait pas si cela suffirait. Avec les moyens qu'ils avaient, il était difficile de savoir à l'avance ce qui allait se passer. Désormais, il fallait attendre que les soins fassent effets. C'est à ce moment là, que Bones se souvint des feuilles que le loup avait mis sur la plaie de Jim. Elle l'avait faite cicatrisée en seulement deux jours, peut-être que cela serait utile. _

_**-Fenrir, tu sais où on peut trouver ces feuilles qui soignent ? Celle que tu as utilisé sur Jim ? **__L'interrogea avec rapidité le docteur, qui ne savait plus où donnait de la tête. _

_**«-Bien sûr, ces feuilles poussent pratiquement de partout dans la région. Mais je ne sais pas si monsieur Spock supportera les effets … ce n'est pas un humain. »**_

_**-Va en chercher !**_

_A ces ordres, le louveteau disparu derrière les pierres, pour n'en revenir que dix minutes plus tard, une montagne de feuille verte dans la gueule. Bones les prit et s'enquit de les coller contre la plaie du vulcain. Fenrir craignait la réaction qu'elles allaient avoir sur lui, les humains étaient les seuls sur lesquels on pouvait appliquer ce genre de plante. Ou en tout cas, c'était la seule race sur laquelle il avait essayé. _

_Ils patientèrent plusieurs minutes, peut-être même une heure, avant que Jim ne se décide à ouvrir les yeux. Son étonnement fut la première expression qu'il présenta à ses deux amis. Le docteur le gratifia de son inexorable reproche. Vous savez, cette phrase qu'il dit toujours : « Ton inconscience te perdra » ou « T'as intérêt à venir me voir à l'infirmerie pour que je fasse des révisions ». McCoy était inéchangeable, toujours cet homme attentionné qui ne montre qu'une partie amer de ses sentiments. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il était comme un agneau à qui on aurait retiré sa laine. _

_Jim afficha un sourire satisfait. _

_**-Tu peux dire que tu nous a flanqué la trouille ! Même Fenrir ne se sentait pas bien … et l'odeur qui règne ici n'arrange pas les choses. **_

_**-Content de te revoir Bones … **_

_Le capitaine se redressa contre la paroi, et sentit le corps mou de Spock, suivre le mouvement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, gros comme des œufs et se tournèrent vers le vulcain. Était-il mort ? _

_**-Il va bien,**__s'enquit McCoy en voyant l'inquiétude qui défigurait le visage de Jim._

_Le blond le remercia. _

_Une autre question surgit, alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il se passait sur cette planète. _

_**-Comment tu t'en es sorti ? **__Le questionna le capitaine, qui fut rejoint par Fenrir, désirant une caresse dans le cou. _

_**-Tout ça c'est grâce à Chekov … **_

_**-Comment ça grâce à Chekov ? Tu l'as vu ? Tu sais où il est ? **_

_Le docteur sembla interdit, comme s'il avait du mal à avouer les événements qui s'étaient produits à son supérieur. Fenrir aussi, semblait ne pas vouloir faire part de cela à Jim. Un silence pesant s'installa alors que les deux hommes se dévisageaient l'un l'autre, attendant une quelconque réponse. Seul les mouvements de queue de Fenrir, qui balayaient l'air pollué de la crevasse, brisaient l'obscure vide qui régnait. Tout semblait en suspend autour d'eux, même l'horrible odeur des cadavres semblaient s'être figé dans l'air, faisant éternuer à deux reprises le jeune loup. McCoy finit par s'asseoir en tailleur devant Jim, tirant sur les manches de son chandail bleu, et déclara. _

_**-Il est retenu captif par ces Hommes Jim. Mais … ils ne l'ont pas torturés. Au contraire, ils … ils le considèrent et le vénèrent comme un dieu. **_


End file.
